


苹果

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 现实背景AU，用了很多现实中的设定，但本质是发生在虚构的平行世界的故事





	1. Chapter 1

尹昉出门时特地看了一眼天气预报，降雨率百分之七十。其实本地的降雨率是玄学，他之前讲给同事听，同事笑，说那你一直带着伞不就好了。

但记得带伞的日子就不会下雨，这大概也是一种玄学。

他看了看窗外的天，还是从玄关拿了把伞放进了双肩包。有雨与否，空气的含水量总是高得惊人，像一团团漂浮着的湿棉花，捂住人的口鼻。他已经来了三个月，仍旧不习惯。

三个月前正是最热的时候，他的家乡离这里不算太远，起码，比北京和这里的距离来得要近得多。他仍旧是上火，本来就丰厚的嘴唇边长了一溜泡，一整个夏天都是在仿佛喘不过气的焦躁中度过的。

而入秋之后天气也并没有好一些，仍旧闷、热。哪里的空调都还开着，一部分为了降温，更多的是需要空调来换气。

他上了地铁。新工作的上班时间不固定，这个时候地铁上没有什么人，他抓着扶手，一手拿着电纸书在看。

他的鼻梁上架着黑框眼镜，遮住半张脸，不显眼，还有点土气。个头也不出众。在同样是站着的乘客里他淹没于人群。本地人的平均身高其实是矮的，只不过大城市总是来来往往着许多异乡人。

比如他。

到站之前，他按熄屏幕并收好电纸书。显得空旷的地铁站里行人来去匆匆，偶尔也有人驻足原地，应当是没有课的学生，三三两两，谈笑着等待同友人会和。

无忧无虑。尹昉笑着在心里摇了摇头。

他现在经常会有这种感慨，是不是一种年纪长起来了的症状？

地铁口在一片CBD之间，他工作的地点则是要往外围走，直到CBD与民房的交界处。这一处老城区的房屋还没有来得及拆除便与新兴的商务区碰撞在了一起，几经波折，被地产商买下，略加以改造，打着文化兴城的名义再向外租售。

房屋多是殖民时期遗留下来的建筑，样式很有特色，就是真的老得不行了。朝着CBD那面的墙是拆倒重盖的，另一边则维持原样，爬着大片大片厚重绿毛毯一样的爬墙虎。

尹昉从绿意繁茂的这面走进去，穿过一排本来想养育花藤，却因为疏于照料而只剩下金属构件的架子，走进镶嵌玻璃的木门。

他看到了黄景瑜。

管财务的李姐对于他们这些小众团体做的事情不太懂，也没有什么兴趣。当初朋友介绍尹昉来接这份工作时已经言明，薪水不高，一个人顶三个用。李姐本来只做会计工作，后来看他们几个年轻人忙得焦头烂额便把后勤之类的活也接了过去。

她和尹昉一样是外地人，和丈夫离婚后来到这个城市，顺便陪伴读大学的女儿。也许是尹昉的脸真的有欺骗性，她老是把尹昉当作自己女儿的同龄人来看待。其实尹昉带她女儿这个年纪的学生都带过不只一批了。

前天几人刚刚将一个项目收尾。尹昉的作息一直是规律的，只是这份工作容不得他的规律。眼看他困得走路都在打晃，黑眼圈比黑框眼镜很大，李姐就赶他回家，说什么都不用管，好好休息一天，隔天直接来上班就行了。

工作邮箱里没有新的邮件，尹昉只隐约了解这个项目需要模特参与。甲方的意思是最好用素人。

他没有想到来的人是黄景瑜。

或者说，他根本没有想到黄景瑜会在这个城市。

关于黄景瑜的去向他并非一无所知，上一次听说的时候是在上海，具体的就不清楚了。这一年发生了很多事，他没有心思想太多别的。

黄景瑜见到他，露出笑容，笑得很开，虎牙一如既往地卡到了嘴巴。

“尹昉。”

他叫尹昉的时候也还是那样，会有一个小小的儿化音。

在和黄景瑜聊天的是Tina。她有大名，但喜欢被叫成Tina。

Tina歪过身体看尹昉，也笑着：“没想到你们两个认识。”

唯独尹昉笑不出来。

他的反应速度本来就不快，之前频繁熬夜熬得精神不好，年纪也三字头了，在家睡一天根本补不回来。

他的头隐隐作痛，半晌说不出来话。

黄景瑜的表情恢复淡漠。

尹昉这才勉强挤出一个笑容，双肩包从肩上卸下来，被他抱在怀里，仿佛多少可以阻挡一些未知，或掩饰一些不安。

“好久不见。”

多久呢？

大约是十年，或者十一年。

那个夏天，黄景瑜几乎要陪伴尹昉度过他的十九岁生日。

十九岁。现在想一想，真是年轻得可怕。

但其实黄景瑜也才二十四岁不到。那那个时候他是多少岁？十二岁。

尹昉回想十二岁的自己，遥远得已经像是上辈子的事了。黄景瑜的十二岁他却记得很清楚。

“你长高了。”

他打量黄景瑜，选了这样一个稳妥的话题。

黄景瑜：“我都二十四啦，可不得长高。”

他离家多年，北方口音仍然没有消掉。

尹昉：“那你也长得太高了吧。”

他拿手比划自己：“当年你就到我这儿。”

其实当年黄景瑜就长得很高了，能到现在这样的高度完全不超出尹昉的预期。小时候清秀端正的轮廓长开了，一点没歪，没斜，变成了英俊。

黄景瑜复又笑起来：“你倒是没长高。”

“……还是长了一点的。”尹昉觉得自己有必要挣扎一下，“长了两三厘米。”

在黄景瑜这施了化肥一般的涨势面前当然没得比。

尹昉岔开注意力，将对话的目标转向Tina：“他就是这次的模特？”

Tina点点头。

“听说你们要素人，我也算半个吧。”黄景瑜的语气挺轻快，“我是兼职模特。”

兼职模特就是野模。他自己承认得很爽快，没有丝毫扭捏。毕竟，没有什么值得扭捏的。

Tina递过来项目的详细资料，尹昉翻开来看。这次他们要协助做的是在公共场所举办的展览，模特将作为展览的一部分出现。甲方希望模特对外界注意力的反应是原始的，真实的，同时又希望模特在穿上作为展览品的服装后能够符合大众的审美标准。

最终加入展览的模特将有三人，目前的名单则是有八人，将逐步进行筛选。

换言之，黄景瑜是来面试的。

Tina在询问他的工作经历，尹昉则是安静地坐在一边。说起来奇妙，他当初能够得到这份工作与他彼时的职业无关，而是因为在大学修的第二学位和短短的一段工作经历，团队的负责人希望能找一个了解相关常识能够做文书工作又对他们所从事的项目有一定理解的人，朋友因此推荐了尹昉。

他的运气确实不错，想要换个跑道喘一口气，许多人都说年纪摆在那里，他原本的圈子也不算宽泛，没有什么机会。恰在此时这份工作找上门来。本来担心不知道能做多久，在北京租的房子是不是该退，曾经的室友刚好要搬家，便说帮他看房子，猫也一并替他养了。

室友的生活习惯他在合租时就已充分了解，当然能够放下心把房子交出去。

来了之后，他还没有来得及租房，李姐在当地认识的一位朋友家里的租客搬走，李姐说租这套房子出去也就是闲着浪费，小了一点，远了一点，问他愿不愿意租。

尹昉去看了之后当场拍板租下来。房东是位老太太，姓张，原本是住在这套房子里的，交给他钥匙以后又带着他下楼，告诉他哪里是菜市场，哪里是超市，电费水费去哪里交，哪家食铺偷工减料可千万不要去。

新生活在他面前铺陈得很快，光是适应就耗去了他的全部精神。陌生的环境，陌生的气候，陌生的人，疲于奔命，又让他庆幸。

然后黄景瑜来了。

往事一波波在脑子里翻涌，尹昉赶紧通通摁住。Tina确认了黄景瑜的各项信息后请他坐下，尹昉去倒茶，发现茶叶罐空了，天气又热，他便抓起了钱包和手机。

“我去买咖啡，你们要喝什么？”

闻言，原本已经坐到了椅子上的黄景瑜站起来：“我也去吧。”

尹昉没来得及说什么，Tina已经挥挥手：“老样子拜托了。”

尹昉也知道自己拗不过黄景瑜的。两个人一起走出去，没走几步黄景瑜就开始流汗。

“你来多久了？”尹昉努力让自己显得随意一些，“天气很不习惯吧。”

黄景瑜点头：“刚来，这边真闷。”

尹昉：“再过几天就好了。”

其实他也是听同事说的。

黄景瑜：“你呢，不是一直在北京吗？”

尹昉：“我也刚过来。”

他不知道黄景瑜的消息都是从哪儿来的。

连锁咖啡店离工作地点很近，在大城市里开得密密麻麻，像织了一张蛛网。

“冰摩卡半糖，去奶油。”这是Tina要的，“冰的香草拿铁。”

他转向黄景瑜：“你要什么？”

黄景瑜愣了一下：“你喝什么？”

尹昉莫名：“香草拿铁，我已经点了。”

“哦。”黄景瑜有些不好意思，“你以前说自己不爱吃甜的……那我也要香草拿铁。”

尹昉转身重复点单。

他又试图解释：“脑子用得多就会想吃甜，这是有科学依据的。”

事实是，当年对十二岁的黄景瑜说出不爱吃甜，多多少少是有十八岁装模作样的成分在里面。

如今三十了，自然会明白装出来的模样终究是装出来的，人都会做回原本的自己。

但是面前就是当初见证你黑历史的人，说不出口也是人之常理。

他提着外卖的袋子往回走，两杯冰的香草拿铁握在两个人手中。

尹昉慢慢地喝，黄景瑜吸了一大口，打了个喷嚏。

尹昉笑出来。

黄景瑜吸鼻子：“尹昉，你一点儿都没变。”

“不。”尹昉笑着摇摇头，“我变了挺多的。”


	2. Chapter 2

路上，黄景瑜让尹昉加自己的微信。

尹昉犹疑的样子他一眼就识穿了，没有说什么，手一摊：“手机。”

尹昉手里还提着Tina的那杯冰摩卡，一时手忙脚乱，手机在两只手中间颠了好几下才递过来。

黄景瑜好笑：“解锁。”

尹昉又把手机拿回去解锁。

他还按开了微信。黄景瑜没有多看，直接打开扫码对准自己手机上的二维码扫过，执行加好友操作，在尹昉的手机里将自己备注为“景瑜”。

他小时候就很喜欢尹昉叫他名字的发音，这个人的语速一直不快，说话时有种奇妙的粘连感。

他知道尹昉在北京待了很多年，没想到口音一点没变。

他微信里尹昉的备注就是原名。还手机的时候他不让尹昉动手，直接把手机塞进了原本的口袋里。

尹昉矮他半个头，他得弯腰才能完成这个动作。毕竟，已经十一年了。

两个人在路边来回折腾这一趟花去了些时间。本来就是工作日，这里鲜有人，唯独有位拉着帆布购物车的老奶奶缓步挪过来，开口就是粤语。

尹昉说：“对不起，我不会讲粤语。”

老奶奶看他一眼，显然没有听明白，又重复了一次自己刚才的问话。

尹昉只好也再重复一次。

黄景瑜看不下去了，插嘴：“阿婆，我们不会讲白话。”

他这句话半白半普，还配了手势，大高个站在路边手舞足蹈，老奶奶竟然真的听懂了。

黄景瑜一脸困惑，还是尹昉解围：“她迷路了，问我们知不知道她要去的地方在哪里。”

原来他听得懂，只是不会讲。黄景瑜：“你知道吗？”

尹昉挺好脾气地睨他：“你说呢？”

大街上没什么人，两人不能就这样把老奶奶扔在路边。

尹昉：“帮我跟她说，我们一起去店里问路。”

附近连开着门的店铺都很少，只好往回走到那间连锁咖啡店。黄景瑜又是一通比划，老奶奶懂了，不让他们帮忙拉购物车，随着他们一起走过去。

老奶奶一直在说话，黄景瑜听不懂，尹昉则是偶尔发出声音回应一下。

到了店里后老奶奶自己就去找店员问路了，也没有忘记同他们道别。两人再一次走出来，黄景瑜好奇：“你们都说什么了？”

尹昉：“她说既然已经来了就应该早一点学会讲本地话。”

黄景瑜：“我会啊。”

虽然只会讲不会听，讲也只会一点点。

尹昉：“比我强。”

倒是搞得黄景瑜不好意思：“没有没有。”

他问：“你是怎么学粤语的？”

尹昉：“我的房东不会讲普通话。”

再聊下去或许借机问他住在哪里，平时在做些什么，当初从北京来这里的细节，都是尹昉身上他不了解的方方面面。

但黄景瑜知道自己问不出答案。

起码加了微信。

走到了岔路口，一端通向地铁站，一端通向尹昉上班的地方。黄景瑜的面试已经结束了，接下来就是等消息，没有跟着尹昉回去的借口。

他看了尹昉手里的袋子一眼：“不冰了，Tina不会生气吧？”

尹昉：“她生气的话我就把事情全部推在你头上。”

仿佛他们仍旧十分亲近一般的对话。

尹昉：“哪有那么容易生气。”

然后他站在那里不动，也没有催促黄景瑜离开，只是等着。他一直都是这样。

黄景瑜点点头，转身走向地铁站。

尹昉对自己的微妙态度黄景瑜是有所察觉的。

他琢磨了一会，还按捺不住给尹昉发了一条微信。

景瑜：有没有什么好玩的地方可以推荐？

对话栏一直没有关掉，过了一会提示对方正在输入，又没有了，又过了一会啪地跳出来一条信息，是一篇公众号文章。

里面罗列的是所谓年轻人爱去的二十个时尚潮地。

黄景瑜无语。他真的只想问问景点之类的。

尹昉：Tina发给我的。

黄景瑜：替我谢谢她😊

尹昉：好。

气得黄景瑜把手机一锁扔到旁边。

同样是外地漂来的同行邀他一起出去玩，他才想起尹昉还给他分享过这么一篇文章，同行相中了里面的一家pub，当晚就约好同去。

同行进了pub如鱼得水。黄景瑜苦夏——虽说已经不能算是夏天了——只要了一杯饮料坐在吧台边上喝。

左手边不远的地方有一个眼熟的身影，黄景瑜仔细看了看，是Tina。

他不是那种靠私底下攀上关系来争取工作的人，当下只当作是没看到。Tina应该也没有看到他。她看起来相当醉了，连坐都坐不稳，身边的女伴一直在阻拦她继续喝酒。

中间Tina的女伴离开了片刻，黄景瑜眼尖，看到有人趁机往Tina的酒杯里面溜了东西。

他端起自己的饮料走过去。

他这样的身高在本地相当显眼，站到桌边压迫感惊人，给Tina酒里加料的那个人竟然缩了一下。黄景瑜没有理他，对Tina晃杯子：“这么巧，我请你喝一杯。”

Tina站起来时险些打了个趔趄。黄景瑜没有来得及扶她又站稳了，防水台加鞋跟不知道得有多高，摇摇晃晃从桌子后面走出来：“好啊，到吧台去。”

两人在吧台边落座。黄景瑜先做后想，不知道应该怎么开口，Tina先说话了。

“其实我看到了。”

她要了一杯酒，一边的手臂搁在吧台上，手指弹着木头。

“不过还是谢谢你。”

这个距离加上吧台顶上洒下来的光，黄景瑜才看清楚Tina没有怎么化妆，容颜十分憔悴，眼睛周围的红晕应当不是眼影。

Tina打开包，从里面抽出一支烟，问他：“不介意吧？”

他摇头。

Tina把烟点燃抽了一口，说：“我失恋了。”

她说：“被甩了。”

她好像有很多话可以讲。酒来了，下面放着杯垫。她拿烟贴着渗出水雾的杯壁，烟渐渐熄灭，烟灰掉下来在杯垫上滚落，散开。

Tina：“对不起，我不应该跟你讲这些。我没有别的意思。”

Tina：“谢谢你请的饮料。”

黄景瑜将杯子喝空。Tina眼里的泪光几经滚动，最后还是慢慢地干涸了。

黄景瑜站起来：“我出去吹一下风。”

Tina对他举杯，尽在不言中。

黄景瑜路上看到了同行，玩得正嗨。他掏出手机给同行发微信，告诉他自己先走了，不可避免地又看到了排在头几位的对话框上的尹昉的名字。

这个点，他应该已经睡了吧？

可能是与少年时代就离家过集体生活有关系，也可能是性格使然，尹昉睡得很早，青春少年最躁动的时候也不见他熬夜。

只有一次，黄景瑜半夜醒来，本来应该睡在他旁边的尹昉不在。那时候尹昉住在大学宿舍，条件不算好，厕所是公用的。黄景瑜摸黑起来上厕所，看到尹昉站在窗边，手里拿着一听啤酒。

在那之前他不知道尹昉喝酒。

被他发出的声响惊动，尹昉回过头。一切的细节黄景瑜都记得很清楚，那是凌晨，夏天的天亮得早，地平线已经有了一丝微光，只是被许多楼房遮住了，隐隐约约的亮从窗户漏进来，落在尹昉身上，反而显得这个人很模糊，显得那个场景愈发的不真实。

他看到尹昉在哭。

眼泪从他的眼角流下来，这边的眼角，那边的眼角，纵横交错，攀过颧骨，描摹出下巴。还有鼻涕。不能够算作是一张得体的哭颜，混合着北京夏天那干燥又高温让人暴躁的热气，以及只在夜里才能漫上来的那么一丝丝的凉，那张脸潮湿、含混、糊涂。

黄景瑜不是没有看过人哭，他见过自己的母亲哭，见过自己的父亲搂着她安慰。他还没有到十三岁，距离成人有一段看似很短但他觉得漫长实际也确实不短的距离，但他已经不是个孩子了。

从来没有一个成年人这样在他面前袒露过哭泣的姿态。

那一刻的惊愕是什么呢，是大人也会哭？是尹昉竟然在哭？是那种从来没有接触过的坦然的脆弱？是脆弱背后的未知？是接近，还是远离？

他也不知道自己为什么会朝着尹昉走过去。

在渐渐亮起来的晨光里，他拥住了尹昉。

尹昉也将头低下来，靠在他的脖颈边。不到十三岁的他已经有了不输尹昉太多的身高，但仍然需要尹昉弯下腰，环着他的肩，才能够回拥住他。

在尹昉的脸贴着他的后颈的地方，淌下了温热的液体。

对不到十三岁的他来说那是种相当奇妙的体验，他感觉到有什么东西自他的胸腔里逐渐膨胀起来。

而尹昉，不再是他曾经熟悉的那个尹昉。

也许正是因为他不到十三岁，才会对这一切的记忆这么深刻。他从来没有向尹昉求证过那个接近凌晨的夜晚所发生的事，他也从来没有问过尹昉为什么会哭，他只是一直记得。

对他来说是如此，但对尹昉来说未必是这样。


	3. Chapter 3

尹昉醒得很早。手机放在床头柜上，屏幕不时亮起，熄灭，过一会又亮了。

买第一台手机时这还是个新鲜事物，父母辈比年轻人谨慎，以前妈妈经常叮嘱他睡觉时不要将手机放在床边，他从来没有听过。

他拍亮台灯，爬起来将手机按开，屏幕上显示他连续收到了好几条短信。

台风要来了。

尹昉汲上拖鞋，走到阳台，迷迷瞪瞪地将晾在室外的衣物收回来，再用室内的晾衣架重新挂好。这时候他也醒了，总算看得清天空的异状——被一两丝晨曦映亮的云层缝隙里渗出一抹压抑的土黄色。

台风将在今晚或明晨登陆，蓝色预警，要照常上班。

尹昉昨晚就提前做好了准备。当初他从北京过来，房东张奶奶虽与他语言不通，仍然在台风即将到来时特地上门教他如何应对。他有样学样。今夏的台风多，他经历了三场，早已熟练。

他忽然想到了黄景瑜。

几经犹疑，他还是发去一条信息。小的时候，因他大黄景瑜六岁，完全是邻家的小哥哥，黄景瑜是被他照顾的。不知道如今长大了会不会嫌他烦。

黄景瑜在他快要吃完早饭的时候才回信息。

一条是：很严重吗？

另一条是：窗户该怎么贴？

尹昉干脆拨了个语音通话过去。

也许是错觉吧，从手机里传出来的声音总有些失真。

黄景瑜那边的悉索响动不断，尹昉问他有没有宽胶带，听他在租屋里翻箱倒柜，偶有别人的声音，应当是在和室友说话。

尹昉：“你有事？”

黄景瑜：“待会要出去拍一套图，不着急。”

尹昉教他怎么检查家中各处，怎么贴窗户，一些在室外的设备不能搬到室内，该怎么处理。

黄景瑜一直应声。有些尹昉提到的东西他没有，还得出去买。

尹昉：“不用着急，台风不会来得那么快。”

最后是黄景瑜赶时间，匆匆将电话挂断。

尹昉比平时更早到工作室，只有李姐在，坐在自己单独的座位上喝茶。工作室的正中有一张供大家使用的宽长木桌，尹昉在桌边坐下，拿出笔记本电脑开始处理资料。

工作室现在往往同时做着好几个项目，有些同事出去了，有些像尹昉之前那样刚刚结了项目在休假。到快中午的时候才有第三个人来。

Tina提着连锁咖啡店的纸袋，一看就是宿醉，形容憔悴，但踩着高跟鞋依旧走得安稳。

她特地绕过桌子走到尹昉坐着的这边，问他：“你和黄景瑜熟吗？”

尹昉莫名，但一时不知该如何回答。熟吗？过去当然是熟的，也很亲密，这份亲密的余韵一直残留到现在，他仍然能够感觉到。

——也正是因为如此，时间的流逝，现时与彼时的不同，更加的清晰。

Tina：“昨天偶然碰到他，他帮了我个忙，我想找个机会谢谢他。”

尹昉说：“其实我们没有那么熟。”

Tina点头，走回自己的座位边。

她给尹昉带了咖啡。咖啡是热的，虽然工作室里开着空调，尹昉还是觉得很烦躁。也许是气压的缘故。

不多时尹昉收到黄景瑜发来的信息。

景瑜：你忙吗？

尹昉：不忙。

黄景瑜拨过来一个语音通话，尹昉站起来走到用来休憩的角落，停在沙发和一盆绿植边。

他按下接听。

黄景瑜：“喂？”

或者失真是他的错觉，只是陌生。

黄景瑜已经拍完了，正在路边的百货店，问他绳子和胶带该买哪种。

尹昉：“你家的窗框是什么形状的？”

两个人拉拉杂杂地讲着这些细节，尹昉突然啊了一声。

黄景瑜：“怎么了？”

他想起自己昨天虽然贴好了所有的窗户，但忘记了书房外有个半露天的小阳台。楼房的角度刁钻，这扇门很容易被风吹开，到时候风雨进来，不只会泡坏木地板，书房里的那些书也得遭殃。

张奶奶的伴侣早逝，书多半是他们的。尹昉的心里直叹气，偏偏他之前因为跟项目和休假没来得及处理的工作都压到了今天，他走不开。

黄景瑜没听到回复直接急了：“尹昉？”

尹昉打算说没事，话到了嘴边，居然就变了。

他老老实实地把书房那扇门告诉了黄景瑜。

黄景瑜竟然乐了。

他说：“我小时候就想告诉你，你有的时候挺呆的。”

他小时候没有尹昉高，整天跟在尹昉屁股后面跑，竟然还嫌尹昉呆？

他又说：“反正我拍完了，我去你家帮你关吧。”

尹昉又开始犹豫。

张奶奶出国旅游了，但她的孩子在本地，辗转一下可以联系得上。也可以拜托李姐。也可以另外找人。

黄景瑜又等得不耐烦了：“想什么呢想那么久？”

尹昉被问得一楞。

对啊，想什么呢？

为什么不能是黄景瑜？

他笑了一下，笑自己，不知道是想得太多还是太少。十一年了，黄景瑜马上就二十四了。

他说：“那麻烦你了。”

黄景瑜嘟哝了一句，他不爱听这种客套话。

黄景瑜：“你在你们工作室对吧？”

尹昉应声。

黄景瑜：“正好，我离你们挺近的，等我过去。”

尹昉走回木桌边坐下继续做事。咖啡已经放凉了。他不时看手机，Tina涂成金属色的指甲爬过来在桌面上扣了扣，好奇问他：“你今天怎么心神不宁的？”

尹昉：“我平时心神很宁吗？”

Tina睨他一眼。

不多时有人推门，尹昉赶忙迎上去。他没想到已经开始下雨了，黄景瑜这个高个子，一般尺寸的雨伞盖得了头盖不住脚，鞋子整个湿了，踩在水磨石地板上一个一个地都是湿印。

Tina假借着放松的名义过来八卦，见到是黄景瑜，尹昉还正把钥匙给他，又睨了尹昉一眼。

搞得尹昉有点不好意思。

接下来半天，尹昉一直陆陆续续收到黄景瑜的信息。

一条：我到了，你家好小啊。

一条：门替你关上了。四周贴了一下，你看这样行不行。

他发来一张照片，门被贴得乱七八糟，但很严实。

尹昉回了个拇指。

蓝色预警跳成了橙色，他们提前下班了。回家路上尹昉又收到一条：你冰箱怎么这么空？

一条：你就靠吃方便面过活啊？

他回：前段时间忙，没来得及买。

那边回：得，我给你买点吧。

他有股天生的热忱，但不会让人觉得唐突，这点应当继承自他的母亲。尹昉妈妈这边有个亲戚在邻省，离他们不远，每年夏天尹昉放暑假，需要上班的父母便会将他寄放在亲戚那里，还有同辈几个表亲的孩子。尹昉的外婆也会同去。

那一年其他同辈的表亲都去参加夏令营或者补习班了，只有尹昉和外婆住在亲戚家。外婆一早出去买菜，亲戚已经退休了，在平房的前院喂自家养的鸡，突然栽倒在地上。

尹昉手足无措，呆在当场，连哭都哭不出来。

隔壁院子的门正好打开，有个声音迅速靠过来：“怎么了，出什么事了？”

尹昉指着倒在地上的亲戚，他浑身发冷，喉咙像被人捏住了一样发不出声音。

那人惊叫一声：“哎呀！”

然后回头朝着隔壁的院子叫了两声：“小瑜，小瑜！”

一个男孩子飞速跑出来。

黄景瑜的妈妈让黄景瑜拉着尹昉的手，说：“你和哥哥一起，妈妈待会叫人来接你们，待在哥哥家里不要去别的地方，听明白了吗？”

尹昉只记得自己迷迷糊糊地被一只小手牵回亲戚的屋子。

黄景瑜的妈妈把亲戚送到医院，垫了医药费，直到尹昉的外婆回家遇到她拜托来接人的同事才知道这些事。她为此旷了一天工，好像还被扣了钱。这些尹昉当时搞不懂，他只知道亲戚后来康复了，他跟着外婆一起去医院探望，他多了一个玩伴，每年夏天，黄景瑜会从隔壁的院子直接翻墙过来找他，一边叫他的名字：“尹昉！”

他妈妈总说他，没大没小，不知道叫哥哥。

而外婆会笑眯眯地表示没关系没关系。

两家人因此亲近起来，直到尹昉去北京上学，黄景瑜和妈妈一起回到家乡，来往才渐渐减少。后来黄景瑜背着家里偷偷跑到北京，他家知道他和尹昉在一起也就放心了。

尹昉站在巷子口，还要再往里走才会看到单元门。他抬起头，雨幕背后，自己住的那间屋子的灯是亮的，老式的橙黄色。

他已经忘记上次见到这样的景象是在什么时候了。

他的心动了一下。

钥匙只有一套，给了黄景瑜，他自己只能按门铃。黄景瑜开了单元门把他放上来。老房没有电梯，他爬上去看到门开了一条缝，橙黄色的灯光从门缝里漏出来。

外面的天已经很暗，浓云压着地，狂风咆哮，那一丝灯光却安适、静谧。

他推开门进去。

黄景瑜正拿着一条毛巾擦头发。他之前问尹昉自己带了洗漱用品，能不能在他家冲个澡，尹昉就告诉他浴室怎么用。

他还穿着来找尹昉拿钥匙时的T恤和短裤，头发湿漉漉的，身上则是腾起一股新鲜又温热的潮汽。

看到尹昉呆呆地站在门口，他问：“怎么了？”

殊不知尹昉眼中的景象已经与许多年前重叠。

那个夏天，身高刚刚要超过他的黄景瑜抱着他，他紧贴着那个孩子，或者那个少年，或者孩子。温热的皮肤烙印在他身上，和这一刻的黄景瑜一样，泛着潮意，渐渐变得滚烫。

不只一次，而是两次。他都记得。


	4. Chapter 4

尹昉还是不说话。黄景瑜走近了一步。客厅的吊灯在他身后，老式吊灯挂得很低，他的影子落在尹昉脸上。

尹昉举起手中的袋子：“水果。”

黄景瑜想伸手接，手伸到一半才想起来头发还是湿的，赶紧缩回来按住毛巾。尹昉租的这间屋子铺着老式的条状木地板，保养得很好，有些接缝处还是裂开了，让他不敢随便往上面滴水。

尹昉换了拖鞋后先将伞拿到邻着浴室的洗衣间。拖鞋踩在木地板上，发出轻微的声响。

黄景瑜的脑子里生出了一种在异国的错觉。

他的家在东北，如今到了这座南方城市，风土人情，气候环境，对他来说都非常陌生。但他在上海待了许多年，那是个迎来送往五光十色的地方，他的眼界早就开阔了，不再是当初看到南方水果都要惊奇半天的小男孩了。

所以或许是因为，尹昉这个人。

尹昉出了洗衣间又进了卧室，没关门，黄景瑜也不会过去。

尹昉的声音从卧室里传出来：“你想吃芒果还是火龙果？”

小时候，尹昉会突然从背后掏出两个芒果，问他：“你想吃哪一个？”

芒果是橙红色的，而非内陆常见的黄色品种，一个比成年人拳头都大，芳香扑鼻，很是馋人。

黄景瑜从小没有少听孔融让梨的故事，然而一时被巨大的芒果震慑，眼睛只会在中间打转。

尹昉逗他逗够了，把两个芒果并起来：“我们一起吃吧。”

尹昉亲戚家的客厅有张茶几，黄景瑜坐在旁边的小板凳上，看着尹昉从厨房拿来案板和水果刀，将芒果分成三份，剥掉皮，再切成一个一个的方块。

看久了，尹昉就会拈起一块芒果塞给他。他张口去咬，不小心碰到尹昉的手指，也是湿乎乎的，软软的，甜甜的。

总是夏天。盘子里切好的芒果上插着牙签，没有放回厨房的案板和水果刀上腻满了汁水，空气中满是甜香，嘴巴里也是，鼻子里也是。芒果核大到尹昉得拿手捧着，用兔牙一点点啃掉上面剩下的果肉。他一直是很有耐心的小孩。电视里在播动画片，风扇发出那种金属扇叶才有的呼哧呼哧的响声。十岁和四岁。那差点成为黄景瑜对尹昉最后的记忆。直到八年后。

还有现在。

他去浴室洗毛巾，听到尹昉走回客厅打开了电视，然后厨房那边传出来动静，刀切开水果碰在案板上，听起来和他四岁的时候竟然一模一样。

尹昉说自己变了很多，但他不这么觉得。

他走出去，尹昉已经将水果切好了，也是那种橙红色的芒果，果肉饱满，汁水四溢，糊在他的手指间。水果插上牙签码在盘子里，他自己拿着果核慢慢地在啃，藏在肉肉的嘴唇后的兔牙时不时露出来。

一两道汁水从指尖蜿蜒下来，眼看要淌到手掌上了，舌尖赶紧从唇间探出来，将之舔掉。

黄景瑜端起盘子走开，假装没有注意到。

尹昉并没有跟过来，而是走去阳台检查晾在那里的衣服。过一会他走回来，黄景瑜大大咧咧地瘫在沙发上，问他：“你怎么会来这里。”

尹昉给了个模棱两可的回答：“换个环境。”

他问：“你呢？”

黄景瑜：“这边工作机会多，我就过来了。”

这话也算是一半一半。上海的工作机会也多，究其根本，大约也只能说是想换个环境。

他，和尹昉，和许许多多的人，都是这个时代的飘萍，风来了，他们就会从这一处飘向那一处。但飘萍有根，他们总有一个可以回去的地方。

尹昉：“你往那边挪挪。”

客厅里只有这一张沙发，黄景瑜个子大，两个人坐在上面有些拥挤。尹昉倒是看不出有什么不适应的样子，一手拿着牙签叉水果吃，一手用遥控器换台。

调到本地台的新闻节目，他停下来。电视里，主持人正在介绍今天的天气变化。

他问黄景瑜：“天气这么差，你们还能拍吗？”

黄景瑜答：“室内可以，室外的估计要受影响，明后天几个单子都推迟了。”

尹昉点头。

两个人三言两语聊了聊工作，都是些不痛不痒的话题，仿佛真的就是幼年时的伙伴重逢，既觉得熟稔，又不得不在意距离。

没看多久，新闻紧急插播提醒雨势加剧，台风或许会提前登陆，请市民做好应对准备。

尹昉赶紧赶黄景瑜走。

黄景瑜也急匆匆地跑去穿鞋。他的袜子在来的时候就全湿了，鞋也浸了水。尹昉站在窗边望外面，黄景瑜跟着凑过去看。楼底下的小巷一侧是楼房，另一侧是一条说不上是河还是水渠的水道，黄景瑜来时水面离岸边还有半人高，现在已经涨到把路面都淹了一层。

尹昉：“这里排水不好，晚了更难走。”

城市里的水道说不上干净，加上被冲刷下来的灰土以及各处的垃圾，被淹的小巷散发着一股臭气。

尹昉不知道跑到里面的房间去干嘛，过一会拿着一把长柄的雨伞和一双雨靴跑出来。

雨伞很长，手柄是木头的，颇精细地雕成了老鹰的形状，估计是老物件。雨靴也不是尹昉的，倒和黄景瑜的脚码差不多。

尹昉把东西推给他：“都是房东的，你先拿去用。”

黄景瑜有些迟疑。尹昉连扇门都惦记，房东的东西给他拿去挡臭水，合适吗？

尹昉催他：“快快快。”

两个人慌慌张张出门，尹昉把他送到楼下，老房子不懂得做高差，最下面几级台阶已经被淹了。

黄景瑜这才想起来叮嘱尹昉：“给你买的菜和肉都在冰箱里，还有冷冻的包子，你垃圾袋没了，我给你买了一卷放在厨房第二个抽屉最外面。”

尹昉扑哧一下笑了。

他推黄景瑜：“行行行我知道了，谢谢你，赶紧走。”

黄景瑜装模作样：“你嘲笑我！”

尹昉不理他。黄景瑜一脚踏到水里，庆幸自己穿了这双雨靴，这水看着就恶心。外面的积水更高，他深一脚浅一脚地避开垃圾往外走，不时回头，看到单元楼道的声控灯终于从底下开始慢慢地往上亮起来，停上一停，再熄灭。他越走越远，亮起的灯光越升越高。

走到了巷子口，攀了几级台阶，水再淹不上来。他转过身，尹昉家的窗户是亮着的，里面似乎有个人影。雨幕泼天，他看不清楚，积水的臭味往上涌，伞再怎么大，乱卷的风和疾飞的雨依然蹿进来糊在脸上，不知怎的，他的心里却酝酿出了温柔。

他回到租屋才发现洗漱用的东西有几件拉在尹昉家了。尹昉也发现了，发信息告诉他。

他本来想说也不是什么值钱的东西，又想了想，才回信息。

景瑜：下次我去你家拿吧，正好把伞和雨靴带过去。

景瑜：我洗了一下，不知道干不干净。

尹昉：Tina想请你吃饭，这周末，你来的话我把东西拿给你。

黄景瑜的脑子转了一转才想起Tina的事，有心说不足挂齿，但于公于私他都应该答应。于公，Tina请他吃饭就算作是还了人情，工作中再来往不会有顾忌。于私，他真的挺想去的。

景瑜：就我俩？不合适吧。

尹昉：我作陪。

黄景瑜兴冲冲地要了时间地点。周末他去赴约，以为就是吃个便饭，没想到是间挺有名的私厨。

兼职模特工作量不固定，受台风影响，这一周他的单子锐减，不能开源只好节流，天天在家吃泡面吃得他生无可恋，看到这种挺有格调的装潢顿时胃部抽搐。

Tina倒是很大方，自己先开了酒。这家店主打粤菜，一上来就是一尺长的老鼠斑。

黄景瑜的筷子不知道往哪里下，还好后面几个都是普通的家常菜，Tina又很会活跃气氛，三个人吃得算是愉快。

Tina是本地人，尹昉久居北京，黄景瑜在上海待了一段时间，三个人分别待过三个大城市，捡这些聊很能聊一会。

看到他们都带了大袋子，Tina还开玩笑：“你们是来交易的吗？”

吃到一半她接了个电话，然后说临时有约。于是开好的酒剩一大半，最后一道甜品都没上，她拎起包就走了，临走时说：“帐记我的，你们慢慢二人世界。”

留下两个人说尴尬不尴尬，只是面面相觑。

黄景瑜：“她一直这样？”

尹昉点头。

酒是好酒，开都开了，黄景瑜给两人各自倒了半杯。不多时他就发现尹昉喝多了。这人喝酒不上脸，就是坐在原地晕乎乎地笑。

他自己也有些上头，叫服务员打包了剩菜分一分，两个人一起往地铁站走。

从这里出发，他们有一段同路，然后尹昉要换乘，他则要去反方向。

尹昉醉是醉了，神智尚清醒，也不多话。他属于看不出年龄的长相，黄景瑜甚至觉得他和十八岁的时候比没怎么长变。

私厨在居民区深处，外面的喧嚣不是触及不到，只是远远的。路灯投下的昏黄灯光把一起都模糊了，包括尹昉的脸。

这一刻，酒精，或者氛围，或者一颗埋藏了太久的微妙的种子，忽然变成冲动爆开来。

黄景瑜：“你为什么不告诉我？”

尹昉停下脚步。

他的眼神晃了一晃，似乎有瞬间的迷茫，然后回复清明。

他说：“我不知道该怎么和别人谈起这件事。”

坦荡荡，不闪躲。

仿佛可以一眼见底，却又因此无法靠近。

黄景瑜只得点点头。

冲动过后残留下来的情绪却没有散尽，反而淤积在他体内。

夜晚的地铁上人并不少，夜生活发达，这城市更是妖孽横生五毒俱全，哥特打扮的男孩长裙丝袜站在车厢一角与同伴聊天，黄景瑜倒是见惯。

尹昉靠在车厢壁上假寐，或者真睡，或者只是不想和黄景瑜说话。他的睫毛很长，嘴唇不自觉地抿起来，嘬成一个形状。黄景瑜看了又看，突然发觉这是自己第一次从这个角度端详尹昉的脸。十二岁的时候他还不够尹昉高，对尹昉的印象也就是本来比自己高，后来身高差渐渐弥合的哥哥。

六岁的年龄差距对小孩来说大得难以跨越，快要二十四岁了，尹昉也三十了，他反而觉得还好。

所以说，难以跨越的并不是年龄的差距。

地铁上的人越来越多，尹昉好像真的睡着了，黄景瑜交给他的纸袋挂在他指尖，垂到鞋面上。黄景瑜往前挪了挪，尹昉因此被他圈在了臂弯里，轻轻的呼吸也落在他脸上。

混合着酒气与被尹昉吃掉了一大半的甜品的味道，奶味姜味酒味，甜甜辣辣。

体内的那股冲动又盘旋起来，令他烦躁。

尹昉却像没事人似的。到换乘站时黄景瑜把他摇醒，他提着纸袋打着哈欠往外走，还是黄景瑜催他：“跑快点！”

这个换乘站的结构奇怪，按正常路线要上下扶梯几经转折才能到达换乘站台，但是同一站台的左右两侧车次常同时到达，如果穿过站台对面的车厢到另一侧，则只需要走过通道就行了。

黄景瑜就是催尹昉赶紧穿过去，免得车门关闭。

这样做不和规范，但是拦不住大家都想省事。尹昉的背影一下子没入大批同样穿过车厢换乘的人群里，直到人群到达对面站台后散开，黄景瑜才再一次看到他。

这个城市的人这么多，不只是这个城市，这个世界上的人本就那么多，人与人往往只是萍水相逢，渐行渐远，陌路殊途。就好像他们年少时曾有交集，如今已踏上不同的方向。再次见面不过是偶然中的偶然。

他叫：“尹昉！”

尹昉回过头。

往来人流中，他看向黄景瑜的脸说不上有什么表情。

黄景瑜的心底莫名升起一丝希冀，如果，如果尹昉会走向他呢？

没有任何理由这么做。但如果尹昉会呢？

尹昉只是静静地看着他。

对面的车厢里响起警示音，随之黄景瑜所在的车厢里也响起来。两架地铁的车门依次关上，尹昉也被阻隔在了重重叠叠的车门后面。

随后地铁驶离，车窗外的景象模糊在迎面而来的黑暗之下，消失不见。


	5. Chapter 5

往地铁站的路上，黄景瑜走在尹昉的左边。

夜不算太深，居民区里没什么人，偶尔有一两辆车缓慢驶过，地面水洼中的积水根本溅不起来，而这都被大男孩挡在了外侧。

他想黄景瑜真的长大了，都开始照顾人了。

不如说黄景瑜一直很愿意去照顾别人，小时候两个人年纪差得太多，显不出来而已。

人行道上的花格砖铺得不平，有的碎了，有的被倔强的野草顶得翘了起来。尹昉真的醉了，舞者控制着自己的每一块肌肉，却控制不了被酒精迷惑的大脑，他的身体悬在控制与失控之间，而他往往享受这种感觉。

黄景瑜问他：“你为什么不告诉我？”

本来与身体一同悬浮着的意识滑落下去。

他说：“我不知道该怎么和别人谈起这件事。”

这是实话。也是违心的话。

别人，任何人，但黄景瑜尤甚。

为什么呢？这个人好像总是可以见证到他狼狈的样子。

不远处，地铁站的灯光淹没在巷口外斑斓的霓虹里。

地铁站的入口是用金属构件和玻璃拼接成的，在夜晚如同一只盛满光的箱子。人们自夜晚的城市离开，沉入地下的光明之中。

这个偌大的城市与它那许许多多的同类一样，是一座不夜城。

尹昉被挤到了地铁的角落里，黄景瑜站在他面前，已经比他高出不少，一堵墙似的，把他挡得严严实实。分属两个人的物品分别装在对方的袋子里，摆在二人脚下，鞋子碰在一起。地铁的空调送出一阵阵风落在他脸上，他认为这是风，而不可能是他感觉到了黄景瑜的呼吸。

他睡不着，但仍闭着眼睛。

酒精的影响力蔓延上来，他陷入了一种似是沉睡的迷蒙。快到站时黄景瑜把他摇醒，而他还拿错了袋子，两个人折腾了一会他才下地铁，黄景瑜在后面催着他赶紧跑到对面站台去换乘。

他被人流冲到对面，听见黄景瑜叫他的名字。

回过头时，黄景瑜在地铁那边的地铁里看着他。

高大，挺拔，英俊，几乎是一个陌生人。

不。不是这样的。他突然有冲动要去证明这一点。但冲动只是冲动，是酒精与别的什么在这一个瞬间搅和出的迷乱，或许黄景瑜根本没有叫他，只是错觉。

他掂量着这份似是而非，提醒车门关闭的警示音已经响了。门扇合拢，警示音提醒他退到黄线之后，地铁则化成模糊的线条飞速消散在隧道的黑暗中。

第一次面试的八个人筛到了六个人，六人中又有一个明言太忙，没有办法配合他们的工作周期，于是只用五选三。黄景瑜的条件很好，基本可以确定入选。

Tina开会回来告诉尹昉这个消息，她还特意对尹昉说：“你跟他讲也没关系。”

尹昉好笑：“通知第二次面试的邮件本来就是我写。”

Tina朝他挥挥手：“你懂我的意思啦。”

她的普通话在本地人中算得上非常标准，仅有一些口癖改不掉。

她又问：“他现在有交往的对象吗？”

尹昉一愣，他怎么会知道。

他又说：“应该没有。”

他看过黄景瑜的朋友圈，不像是在谈恋爱的样子。

他说：“要帮你问一问吗？”

Tina：“不用啦，我就是八卦。”

Tina还教育他：“女人看帅哥有时候是用来养眼的。”

她拿两个手指比划自己的眼睛，十只手指伸出来，全部涂成深浅不一的绿色，说是配工作室外面的爬墙虎。

Tina之前状态不太好，大家只是同事不便多问，现在看来已经恢复了。

过了几天又是周末，尹昉没约，也懒得自己做饭，干脆在工作室留到八点做完工作之后进便利店随便买了一份便当做晚餐。

回到家，屋里暗沉沉的。最近的天气一直不好，衣服只能晾在室内，水分散不掉，总像是没有干。尹昉一边吃便当一边寻思着是不是该买一台烘干机，手机屏幕一亮，跳出来一条信息。

Tina：看到你家的小朋友，喝了很多，手机掉在吧台，我先帮他拿了。

尹昉：谢谢。

手机捏在手里，尹昉在屋中踱步。

黄景瑜去哪了？出什么事了？

突然而至的消息唤起焦躁，让他胃口全失，便当只吃了一半，再吃不下去了。城市太大，世界更大，要丢失与一个人的联系太过容易。

他像只没有头的苍蝇，在屋子里转来转去。

门铃响了。

响一下。停。再响一下。

尹昉按开通讯，门口的人整个靠在墙上，只看得见一个模糊的侧脸。

尹昉：“景瑜？”

黄景瑜的手还在拍门铃，啪啪响。他说：“我能上去吗？”

浑浊含糊的鼻音。

他吸了一下鼻子，叫：“尹昉？”

尹昉按下单元门的电子门锁，说：“我下去接你。”

“别。”黄景瑜说，“你别下来。”

门锁打开了，他没拉开，电子锁又被吸了回去。他的手握在门把上。尹昉说：“好。”

他再一次按下门锁，黄景瑜朝后倒，费了点力气才把门拉开。尹昉走过去打开了屋子的大门，他站在门后守着，等着黄景瑜上来。

这栋房子很老，老到没有电梯。黄景瑜一步一步地走上来，脚步声回荡在楼道中。住在这里的不是老人就是忙碌的上班族，这个时间少有人活动，而尹昉就好像认得黄景瑜的脚步声，听着这声音盘旋，攀升，越来越高，越来越近。

脚步声停止，余音向四周扩散，消弭。

他将门推开，顿了一顿，免得撞到人。门外的人没有站得很近，高大的身影被楼道里的灯投下影子，盖住尹昉。

他一时没有看清这个人的脸，只闻得到一股浓浓的酒气，好像是被酒腌过了一样。

尹昉往后退了一步：“进来吧。”

黄景瑜走进来。

他看起来不算醉，脸有些红，头发没抓，软榻着，套了一件皱巴巴的T恤，低垂眼睛，一言不发。

尹昉让了一步，他往阳台拉门边的沙发去了，尹昉则去厨房倒水。他的朋友里搞艺术的居多，搞艺术的人里嗜酒的不少，他知道醉了的人往往只能够喝点水，结果在厨房兑温水的时候手一抖还弄洒了。

温水兑好了，他端着水杯出去。黄景瑜不知道什么时候从沙发滑到了拉门边的地板上，缩成一团。

他低哑的声音传过来：“能把灯关了吗？”

尹昉将水杯放在茶几上，走到门边关掉了灯。

满室落入昏暗。月光本来就不算亮，拉门前的窗帘还半拉着。只有其余各处人工的光线渗进来半点，拉门边的人只被勾出一个轮廓。

尹昉一步步走过去。低低的泣声断断续续，顺着室内的空寂漫开。

他走向黄景瑜，就像当年的黄景瑜走向他。

只除了坐着的人实在比他矮了不少，他得蹲下去，又变成半跪，跪着，一只手伸出来，在不明亮得光线下几经踌躇，变换了数次角度，最后落在黄景瑜的肩上。

被他抚着肩膀的人抽了一下鼻子。

“我看了飞机票。还有火车票。”黄景瑜说，“我拍摄排到了下个月。我妈说不用我回去，好不容易闯出来了，我在外面过得好，他们也就安心了。”

他说：“我是不是很没用？”

微茫的痛楚像针，穿透夜幕，刺在尹昉心上。

人的悲欢无法相通。其实欢或许可以，悲却很难。每一个痛苦的人之间都隔着深渊，却还是忍不住要跨过深渊，去触及到另一个人。

尹昉非常明白这一点。

他的手往下挪，挪到黄景瑜背上。大男孩被他搂进怀里，已经不再是当年他能抱着的孩子了，背宽厚，他要尽力去环住。

他却又觉得是一样的，自己怀抱里的身躯依旧温暖。

黄景瑜的头搁在他的肩上，眼泪渗进他衣服的布料里。

黄景瑜又说了一次：“我是不是很没用？”

尹昉说：“不会。”

黄景瑜说：“你当时是不是，更……”

他抽噎了一下，截断自己的话，还道歉：“对不起。”

尹昉拍了拍他。他并不讳言痛苦，不谈起，是因为大多数人对此没有兴趣。

他慢慢地说：“我当时很难过。有时候半夜睡不着，醒了，想到她，会哭一会儿。”

现在仍然是。

但他不认为痛苦可以比出高低，划分出三六九等。

他没有告诉黄景瑜确实是因为不知道怎么提起，也是因为每提起一次就是将记忆重新挖掘，水面下的冰山多大，只有当事人清楚，他不知道该怎么弥合到普通琐碎的日常对话中去。

反而这一刻，他愿意将之袒露出来。

黄景瑜抬起手，也慢慢地搂住了他。

除了他们都坐着，仿若十一年前的情景倒转。

所以尹昉太过清楚这一刻一个能够贴近的人是多么重要。

如饥人渴水，如溺水的人寻求浮木，被痛苦所裹挟着，人甚至会到失去判断的地步。

就像当年的他。

他渴求一个拥抱，他需要来自另一个人的慰藉，他的悲鸣得有人听，但他的浮木不应当是一个孩子。

他是直到在另一个夜里醒来，发现黄景瑜没有睡着，而是搂住了他，微微渗出汗珠的鼻尖抵在他的皮肤上，才意识到这一点。

他清楚自己在某一个时刻的茫然无助，心昏神乱，但黄景瑜未必清楚。他还是个孩子。

他委实不应该让一个孩子去承载这份重量。

但他没有推开黄景瑜，是自私？是贪恋这份温暖？他只是闭上眼假寐，同时假作不知。

却从中酝酿出了一颗奇怪的种子，甚至扎下了根，生出了藤蔓，再见到黄景瑜的那一刻，便开始牵扯他的一举一动。

他搂住黄景瑜，不舍得放手。他愿意暴露自己所有的悲伤与脆弱，只希冀那奇怪的植物能将枝杈伸过鸿沟，触及到对面的人。

黄景瑜的低泣变成了哭声，他搂住尹昉，伏在尹昉的肩上痛哭起来。同样是少年离家，他与家的牵系一直比尹昉多些，而游子归家的时刻往往只有一个，那就是太晚了。

异乡华灯闪烁的夜里，无人会为了他人停驻，只是尹昉在场，选择了搂住他。

这一刻，他们只是两个孤独的人。

尹昉搂住黄景瑜，也被黄景瑜搂住。怀中的人哭得微微颤抖。他想他们都不再是孩子了。


	6. Chapter 6

半夜里似乎下雨了。

他听到遥远的雨声，由远及近，他仿佛被裹进了雨里，吹着他的只有风，没有雨，悬在半空，飘漂摇荡。

然后他落在一个确实的东西里面，还有一些暖。

隐约有人在说话。

是尹昉。但说话的人不是尹昉。人声很模糊，他觉得像做梦，精神上有一部分是清醒的，另一部分兀自不愿意醒来。能够沉睡是多么幸运的一件事，他长大了才明白。

恍恍惚惚，兴许是夏末的热与风的凉交织出了一片舒适，他又睡了过去。

他梦到自己往下落，雨又下起来，滴进漆黑的海水。每个人都是一座孤岛，孤岛与孤岛相望，并不是看不到彼此，只是没有多少人愿意游过汪洋。

他也不想，他太累了。

再一次醒来，太阳已经升得很高。积水被阳光蒸发的气味腾得老高，原来昨夜真的下雨了。

客厅就这一张沙发，尹昉搬了把椅子坐在旁边的餐桌用电脑，听到动静回头：“醒了。”

黄景瑜坐起来，一条薄毯子从肩膀滑到腰上。

沙发不远处摆着另一把椅子，上面放着会摇头的电扇。距离很精巧，风能扫到他，又不至于太冷。

尹昉：“要洗澡吗？”

黄景瑜想起这是尹昉的家，摇头。

尹昉：“洗一个吧，待会出门。”

他没说出门干什么，等着黄景瑜回应。黄景瑜点点头，他才站起来去拿洗漱用的东西。

毛巾，牙刷，有些年头了。

尹昉：“房东留下的，都是新的，没用过。”

黄景瑜接过东西，问了一句：“房东来过了？”

他想起自己听到的说话声，总觉得不是梦，也不是幻觉。

尹昉：“嗯。”

黄景瑜觉得不好意思。很多房东不喜欢房客带陌生人到家里来，他怕自己给尹昉添麻烦。

但尹昉什么都没说，催他：“快去洗吧，我给你热粥。”

黄景瑜应了一声匆匆走进浴室。

他先把水拧到最凉，近乎成冰的水哗一声浇在他头上，浇得他一个激灵，然后才慢慢把水龙头拧到另一边。

水渐渐温热，白雾腾起来，将他罩在里面。

上一次给家里打电话，他提了尹昉，这才听说了尹昉母亲的事。

算一算时间，竟然是不久之前。

这一次再给家里打电话，家里人瞒不住了，告诉了他家中的实情。

他气。生自己的气。为什么不告诉他？怕他担心，怕他把工作扔在一边赶回去，归根结底，是他没用。

水浇在脸上，眼泪混在里面， 不知道淌到了哪里。

他昨晚整晚是懵的，上了出租车连报的地址都不知道是哪里，直到下车方清醒过来，抬头看到尹昉的家亮着灯光，他很庆幸。

他洗澡很快，连头带身体洗完擦干出去，尹昉的粥刚热好，烧卖还放在加热器里加热。

尹昉给他热了一大碗粥，配四个烧卖，一个水煮蛋。

“吃得下吗？”

他摸摸自己的胃，挺饿的。

尹昉给他把粥端过来。他问：“你煮的？”

尹昉挑眉：“你觉得我会吗？”

他说：“早上出去买的。”

粥里放了青菜和咸肉，煮到粒粒开花，显然不是一般家庭厨房的火候。黄景瑜再去看烧卖，发现不是本地常见的干蒸，里面包的是糯米。

尹昉：“房东女婿做的，尝尝。”

黄景瑜一尝，偏甜，倒像淮扬风味，看来这位女婿是个外地人。

他是真饿了，一碗粥一口下去一半。尹昉干脆也不做事了，坐在餐桌的另一头看着他。

他吃得太急，咳了一下。

尹昉：“慢点吃，不急。”

他问：“待会有什么事？”

尹昉：“你面试的那个展览已经勘好了场地，下午去测量，需要模特的数据，算第二次面试。你排在后天，今天去也可以。”

他又说：“你要是不愿意今天去就按原定时间，都可以。具体信息我写在邮件里面了。”

黄景瑜咬了一大口烧卖咽下去，说：“我没问题。”

他想摸出手机看一眼邮件，一摸发现手机没了影。

尹昉这才告诉他：“你的手机在Tina那里。”

他说：“她在酒吧捡的。”

黄景瑜松了一口气，虽说大多数资料都能从云端找回，也有些东西是丢了就再也找不回来的。

他吃完饭，坚持自己洗好碗筷。两个人一起出门搭地铁。展览的地点在郊外一座新建艺术馆的室外庭院，城区的地铁都没修到那么远，得再换接驳车。

接驳的有轨电车修在地上，窗外尽是拉拉杂杂的树木。城市没有来得及蔓延到这里，是故车上的人很少，两个人并排坐着，一个把手机揣在兜里，一个没有手机，一起看着窗外。

很自然地，黄景瑜问尹昉：“你……是因为阿姨才离开北京的吗？”

尹昉点头，又摇头。

真奇怪。若黄景瑜站在旁人的角度一定会这么想。他和尹昉有许多年没见了，再见面，也不过碰面了数次。孩童时的玩伴与成年人之间的友谊是很不同的，他明白。但他是当事者，因此他更明白这一切是多么自然——苦痛时他第一个想到的人，漆黑的夜里他想要见到的脸，那一刻他希望伸向他的臂膀，是尹昉。

尹昉说：“要照顾她，就回老家待了一段时间。后来刚好接到这个工作就过来了。”

黄景瑜说：“我想回家。”

苦要是看得见，就会从他这句话里滴下来。

车到站了。尹昉站起身。他坐在靠车窗的那一侧，手轻轻地搭在黄景瑜肩上，说：“走吧。”

艺术馆尚未开张，特别允许他们进入。已经有人站在庭院里拿着电脑四处查看。尹昉走过去打招呼：“张老。”

张老不老，看起来可能比黄景瑜还要年轻一些，眼镜宅T短裤，典型的宅男打扮，一点没有和艺术沾边的样子。

尹昉说他们这个团队里什么样的人都有，所言非虚。

他一开口，黄景瑜就知道他为什么叫张老——说话比尹昉还慢，而且比尹昉更不着急，自带一种已经八十岁的气质。

张老说：“这个平面图不准，雨棚得搭，数据，要全部重新算。”

尹昉自己在国外也办过展——这是黄景瑜偷偷上网查来的——和张老有的聊。反而黄景瑜无事可做，被晾在一边。

然后Tina来了，拿着手机，从后面戳正看着张老和尹昉发呆的黄景瑜的腰。

她看看黄景瑜的打扮，再看看尹昉。

黄景瑜接过手机：“谢谢。”

Tina把一堆袋子往旁边的水泥台上一放：“衣服暂时是试用品，先看个样子。尹昉！”

她叫了一声，尹昉抬起头。

Tina：“帮你家小朋友换衣服。”

黄景瑜疑惑换个衣服还要人帮忙？

尹昉：“我？”

Tina叉腰：“难道是我吗？”

尹昉被怼得无话可说，从一堆袋子里面翻出一个拎起来，又拎上了自己的背包。

走到艺术馆划出来给他们用的更衣室，尹昉先从自己的背包里掏出一个充电宝。

手机当然是没电了。黄景瑜有些愣怔，他都没想到这一茬。

黄景瑜：“你每天带着？”

尹昉：“没啊。”

黄景瑜心里头暖了一下，插上线充电去了。

他看到尹昉把衣服从袋子里拿出来才明白Tina为什么要尹昉帮他穿。

“……这是衣服？”

尹昉捧着一堆不知道是塑料管还是电线，答：“试作，成品会改的。”

这一堆玩意居然还真有电源，贴在一块塑料膜后面，需要和展览的其他装置配合，暂时不用启动。

黄景瑜看着自己这一身的披披挂挂，问：“这个展叫什么来着？”

尹昉低头专心解着一团电线，头也不抬：“物与人。”

黄景瑜很坦诚：“我没搞懂。”

尹昉：“艺术不是搞懂了才存在的。”

黄景瑜依旧搞不懂这种很艺术的回答。

他逐渐能看出这堆东西拼凑在一起确实是一件衣服的样子，不过藏起来的装置太多，和一般布料剪裁成的衣服结构不大一样，穿起来十分麻烦。尹昉绕着他走来走去，而黄景瑜得小心翼翼地保持同一个姿势免得缠到什么。他苦笑：“还不如找个假人模特来呢。”

“有啊。”尹昉说，“到时候会有。”

具体不能提。展览内容是保密的，黄景瑜还没有正式入选，虽然他几乎等于已经入选了。

黄景瑜无语。还真有假人模特。

尹昉要调一个部件的位置。黄景瑜个子高，四周又没有可以借力的地方，他只得竭尽全力踮起脚，手从黄景瑜脖子后面绕过来，如同在将马上24岁的青年拥入怀中。黄景瑜突然想到尹昉当时离家的理由，舞蹈。母亲从借调单位回到了老家的原单位，尹昉则是独自去了北京。后来他也去那个地方拜访过，但是再也没有见到尹昉。舞蹈的练习不能松懈，他听说尹昉即使放假回家，空闲的时间也很有限。

他问：“你现在不跳舞了吗？”

这多少是个有些敏感的话题，但他觉得自己可以问。

尹昉说：“跳，有空会去练舞。”

他又说：“其实我很早就没有跳芭蕾了，转到了现代舞，有一段时间没练，生疏了很多。”

黄景瑜想问他，是不是一直这样。

从一个地方，到另一个地方，从一份职业，到另一份职业，从一种舞蹈，到另一种舞蹈。

从不停息，从不驻留，有什么是不变的？

其实他自己也一样。他觉得自己不会一辈子做模特，但以后会做什么，他也不知道。理想是有的，但那与其说是目标不如说是一副图景。

他追寻的是自由。

尹昉追寻的，又是什么？

他看着快挤到自己下巴上的这个毛茸茸的脑袋。尹昉的个子不矮，但也算不得高，模样说是大学生都有人信，莫名让黄景瑜想在他头上薅一把。

但他得老实站着不能动，心痒痒的。

黄景瑜：“你一般什么时候练舞？”

尹昉的手指绕在线与线之间，说：“其实不固定，有空，朋友那边有场地就会去。今天下午会去。”

他主动问黄景瑜：“要来看看吗？”

黄景瑜差点要点头了，好险记得自己脖子上还挂着东西，换成用嘴巴发声：“务必让我去。”

把尹昉逗得一乐。

和尹昉一起出去的时候黄景瑜觉得自己是钢铁侠，一身虽然搞不明白但一定非常厉害的古怪装备。当然这是从他自己的角度看，从别人的角度看他是个玩cosplay玩得不伦不类还不知道究竟在扮什么的怪人。

张老让黄景瑜不停地走来走去，测量距离，还问他穿着衣服感觉如何，时不时让他伸伸胳膊动动腿。

黄景瑜完全不知道这是在干嘛。

一切完毕，尹昉又去帮他把这一套设备脱下来。他问尹昉：“这就算面试完了？”

尹昉点头：“主要是看你和团队相处得怎么样，对装置的感觉怎么样，有些人放不开，就不行。”

黄景瑜乐：“那我呢？”

尹昉：“你？等通知呗。”

黄景瑜嗷了一嗓子。

去旁观尹昉练舞之前两个人去便利店买了点东西。黄景瑜拿了个三明治垫肚子，尹昉说习惯了不饱腹的状态去，只要了一瓶水。

练舞的地点在一所大学里。学校是老牌学校，在市区边沿，走进去树木葱郁，莺莺燕燕。

路上还有扎高马尾的年轻三两成群，向尹昉打招呼：“尹老师。”

目光在尹昉身上溜一圈，再往黄景瑜身上溜一圈。

尹昉应声，黄景瑜看他。

尹昉说：“我的朋友在这里当老师，请我来开过几堂形体讲座，他们就也叫我老师了。”

黄景瑜打趣：“尹老师啥时候也教教我呗。”

“你不用教。”尹昉说。

黄景瑜：“对我评价这么高？”

尹昉：“不，是你没救了。”

黄景瑜龇牙咧嘴笑出了声。

练习室在曲径通幽处，里面不只尹昉，来围观的也不只黄景瑜。不时有学生会去询问尹昉问题，黄景瑜看了一会，觉得尹昉也算半个指导老师，被叫一声不稀奇。

有人问了一个问题，不知不觉聚到尹昉身边的学生很多，他左右看看，说：“谁来让我演示一下？”

黄景瑜坐在场边看着他的包，半开玩笑，主动举手：“我。”

尹昉看他一眼，没理。

黄景瑜挺执着，依然举着手。周围的学生都笑起来，还有开始起哄的。尹昉自顾自继续讲下去：“即刻的，当下的，身体对另一个客体的反应——”

他的肢体延展开，与那个去演示的学生碰撞，贴近，分离。舞者对身体运用自如，亲密或者疏远，在舞者的世界中所含的意味与常人所理解的并不一定相同。

所以，为什么不可以是他？


	7. Chapter 7

练习室稍晚得让出来，两人走出学校的时间不尴不尬，说吃饭早了些，尹昉又实在是饿得慌。

昨晚的便当他只吃了一半，后来黄景瑜来了，他也没再想起来去吃，睡前匆匆扔进了垃圾篓。没吃够自然容易饿，早上他吃得很多，怕下午练舞的时候不适应，中午特地没吃什么，折腾来折腾去，现在饿得胃直抽。

黄景瑜看出来了，碰他肩膀：“我请你吃碗面吧。”

云吞面，面是竹升打的，馄饨包了切段的鲜虾，一颗小小的，中碗三颗，大碗五颗，不过就那点分量。

尹昉要了个中碗，垫垫肚子。

黄景瑜吃了三明治不饿，只点了一杯酸梅汤。

两个人面对面坐在大学外的面店里，不是饭点，只他们两个，桌子是四方的一人大小，摆上放置各种调料的架子之后只剩两只碗的空间，桌底下脚碰着脚。

店里没其他客人，面很快上来了，碗很大，面不多，尹昉抽出一双筷子就低头吃了起来。

吃了一口，才往里面加了点红醋。

黄景瑜捧着那杯冰镇的酸梅汤说：“这是浙醋啊。”

尹昉：“你在上海常吃吧？”

黄景瑜：“刚去的时候觉得，这个怎么放糖，哎这个怎么也放糖，后来就习惯了。”

尹昉边吃边笑：“人的适应性挺强的。”

然后没话了。

尹昉不是食不言寝不语派的，但也不算会聊天。黄景瑜是不熟的时候沉默，熟了之后话哗啦哗啦往外倒，从小如此。

尹昉从面碗里抬起头看他，见对面的人正直勾勾地盯着自己。

他说：“干嘛不说话？”

黄景瑜捧着那个杯子搁在胸前，哼一声：“怄气呢。”

“怄什么气？”

“气你刚刚不选我。”

尹昉脑子转了两圈才想明白是在说之前的演示。

他哦了一声，继续埋头吃面。

谁熬不住谁尴尬。

果然，黄景瑜在桌子底下碰他脚。

“欸。”他叫。他一直跟尹昉没大没小，这么多年，从来没叫过尹昉一声哥。

尹昉从面碗上头瞟他一眼。

黄景瑜说了件完全无关的事：“我睡你家，你房东不会生气吧？”

“不会。”尹昉喝了一口面汤才答，“我房东不在意这种事。”

说是这么说，早上张奶奶突然登门时他确实有些紧张。张奶奶的丈夫几年前去世，女儿不放心她独居，一定要她与自己同住。张奶奶又舍不得这套二人一起住了几十年的房子，便租出去给年轻人。价格不高，就是指着租客帮忙打理，将房子维持下去。

失去了居住者的房子就像失去灵魂的躯壳，会迅速地腐坏，崩毁。这尹昉是知道的。

房子里有许多东西都是张奶奶与老伴留下的，包括那天他借给黄景瑜的雨伞和雨鞋。张奶奶的老伴是本地人里少见的大高个，两个人的合影至今还摆在书橱里，尹昉有时候路过会瞄上一眼，一高一矮，一样笑得开怀。

终归是别人的东西，擅自借出去，他不太好意思。

张奶奶的普通话说得不好，憋了半天，磕磕绊绊地安慰他，说没事，东西就给人用的，比收起来放在那里强。

尹昉很感激。

他再讲到当初怎么租的张奶奶的房子。李姐心肠热，当年算是张奶奶女儿女婿的介绍人，听说尹昉单身，还张罗着也要给他介绍对象。

黄景瑜插嘴：“你没对象？”

尹昉拿筷子去插最后一颗云吞：“你看我像有吗？”

“不像。”黄景瑜说，“我也没有。”

尹昉问：“在上海呢？”

黄景瑜：“我这不是来这儿了吗？”

尹昉等着回答，结果黄景瑜并没有问。

他在沉默中喝了几口面汤。

走出面店后不久，两个人聊起了这些年的经历，说到黄景瑜经历过的奇葩拍摄现场，尹昉则是四处跑得多些，也参与过不少特别的项目。

慢慢地变成他在讲，讲异国，讲风景，讲一艘船如何驶离海岸线，讲他的舞。

他讲到曾经邀请非舞者与舞者一同舞蹈，感受身体。秋天已经快过了一半了，夜的长度悄然漫过了昼，伏在了这座城市的背脊上。城市的夜并不昏暗，只是这交替的时刻里许多灯没来得及亮起，有些模糊。

黄景瑜走在尹昉的侧边，靠外的一侧，听得很认真，甚至不自觉得斜向这一边。他比尹昉高出一段明显的高度，胳膊时不时就会碰到尹昉的肩膀。

暖烘烘的，来自另一个人的体温。

尹昉讲到，对身体的诚实，常年接受专业训练的身体与从未接受训练的身体所反应的异同。黄景瑜突然打断他的话。

黄景瑜说：“那我呢？”

他说：“如果和我跳舞呢？”

他抓住了尹昉的手腕，手掌很大，手腕被裹进里面。黄景瑜侧过头，夜幕之中，他的目光灼灼。

尹昉轻轻地吸了一口气。

他把手从黄景瑜的手掌里抽出来。

黄景瑜没动。他说：“不可以是我吗？”

不可以吗？

为什么不可以呢？

因为他不再是四五岁，尹昉也不再是懵懵懂懂只把芭蕾当作课余活动的小孩子；因为他不再是十二岁，尹昉也不再是十八岁；因为同样是拥入怀中，三十岁的他对黄景瑜的渴求，和十八岁的他对那时的黄景瑜的渴求，并不相同。

奇怪的植物扎下了根，发出了芽，悄悄漫开的藤蔓长成了他也没有料想到的样貌，没有人知道这一切在何时发生，但却可以看清这副样貌。他相信黄景瑜也是一样的。

为什么不可以？因为欲望吗？舞蹈追逐的是什么，艺术所寻求的又是什么？是美吗？是丑吗？是瞬息？是永恒？若是真实，那欲望难道不是真实的吗？一个呼吸间涌起的情潮，难道就不是永恒吗？

黄景瑜静静地看着他，等待他的回答。

他说：“为什么是你？”

他看着黄景瑜，说：“为什么你想和我跳舞？”

黄景瑜愣怔。

许久许久，没有答案。

他们已经走到了岔路口。尹昉要穿过地下通道去地铁站，黄景瑜则要直行。他走出去，又回过头。黄景瑜站在他身后，答案依旧没有诞生。

“那么，”他很温和地说，“也许你不想。”

自那之后，他们许久没有联络。

工作室一直勉强维持运营，为了资金不得不去接一些简单的布展活动，没有钱雇工人，材料都得靠他们自己搬运。黄景瑜参与的那个项目大，也因此拖得很久，同时也得不停地接别的工作。尹昉五天跑了三个现场，好不容易回到工作室，觉得都要虚脱了。

Tina比他有精力，提前下了班约人去蹦迪。

尹昉在长桌边瘫坐了一会，心想把几份文书整理完就下班。李姐的位置上没有人。过一会他的手机响了，尹昉接起来，那边的李姐姐急匆匆问他：“尹昉啊，你在哪里啊？”

尹昉回答自己在工作室。

李姐告诉他张奶奶早上出门之后就没回家，女儿女婿都有工作，下班了发现张奶奶早上带出门的东西都没了，家里也没有回来过人的迹象，打手机还不通。现在李姐正在帮着找。

李姐：“尹昉啊，你方不方便去你房子附近找一下？她原来住那边，可能不小心就走过去了。”

尹昉已经提着包站起来：“我马上回去，找到了跟您联系。”

他还没到家就看到张奶奶站在街边。

是家面包店，买面包，蛋糕，蛋挞，也卖一些中式点心，小店里五花八门，张奶奶手里提着一只店家包装的盒子，同老板聊得正欢。

尹昉长舒一口气，给李姐发了微信，朝张奶奶走过去。

张奶奶和平常一样地打了招呼。

尹昉不常买点心，但来来往往，老板还是认得他的。店里有供人休息用餐的桌椅，老板将他们让进去。

尹昉落座，要了一杯茶。张奶奶抱着那个盒子，露出一点羞赧的神情。

她主动说：“是不是他们叫你来找我？”

说着，自己有点支吾：“哎呀，我就是逛得忘了时间嘛。”

这些话尹昉听得半懂不懂，大概明白意思。

张奶奶：“我就是，回来看一看。住了几十年，还是这边熟，老街坊，老邻居。喏，这个店，当年葡挞才卖一颗一蚊，现在三颗就要十蚊啦。”

讲到葡挞，她就怂恿尹昉一定要试一下。尹昉架不住她劝要了一个。葡挞摆在小碟子里端上来，旁边还有拿茶包沏的茶。

张奶奶盯着他慢慢咬下去，问：“怎么样？”

尹昉点头。皮酥馅浓，又香又滑。

张奶奶得意：“我家都爱吃，每天都得买。后来才知道这个不健康的。哎你吃一颗没关系啦。”

她说：“尤其是我老公。他好喜欢这些，甜的，用了很重的油的。结果走得比我早咯。”

她说：“我年纪也大了，有的时候啊，一下子都想不起来他长什么样子。又不是我自己，每天照镜子还可以看到。我就回来走一走。一走，就想起来了。这里我们一起去过，那里我们也一起去过，慢慢逛啊逛，就逛了很久。”

她说：“你说奇不奇怪，我以前都觉得男人，要文质彬彬，内敛一点，比较好。你看他，当兵的，走过来，哇，像一座山一样。”

张奶奶的个子小，演得一惊一乍，更加有效果。

“我一开始好讨厌他，他也不喜欢我。后来就结婚了。他追我的。刚结婚的时候，我半夜醒过来，看到他，就想，我怎么会跟他结婚呢？”

“想着想着，有小孩了，小孩长大了，结婚了，他走了，我也差不多了。一辈子都快过完了，我才开始想他。还好，想他的时候还可以来走走，看看。”

尹昉：“您还是应该先跟家人说一声。”

“不好意思嘛。”张奶奶眨眨眼，“这种事，当了父母，对小孩很不好开口的。”

尹昉笑，点头。

不多时张奶奶的女儿来了，不等她出声，张奶奶率先站起来，装着点心的盒子抱在怀里，说：“我跟你讲你不要跟我发脾气。”

张奶奶的女儿没辙，向尹昉道谢，一定要替他付帐。走时张奶奶特意对尹昉比口型，说，谢谢。

尹昉目送她们离开，然后转身回自己租的屋子。

他想张奶奶的女儿应该能够体会张奶奶的感受。睹物是为了思人。就好比这间房子，当初张奶奶租给他时提过条件，希望他尽量不要动屋内的摆设。一张凳子，一块抹布，一把坏掉却没有丢的螺丝刀，都是曾经住在这里的人的沉甸甸的回忆。

不是他的回忆。

他曾经想过，房子，是最接近于一个家的物质形象。到了这个年纪，他已经能够体会当年所不能体会的，比如成年人之间的复杂，比如子女与父母间的隔阂，比如在他的固执之外，也许还有更多他没有见证也无力改变的事发生过。但这都不能改变那一年他曾呼吸着油漆味带着近似绝望的憧憬站在一间即将成形的屋子里。

然后一切戛然而止，无人进驻的家轰然垮塌。

他失去了归宿。一次。再一次。

他无法抑止回忆，满屋子有形的物突然都化为了无形的重量，沉甸甸地压在他身上，压得他几乎喘不过气。

他哭了，泪水仿佛某种生理分泌的药物使他的症状减轻了些许，然而仅此而已。最近一直很忙，没什么空和人聊天，他微信里最近联系的人中第二个就是黄景瑜，只需要他把手机解锁，用拇指点下。

他不知道自己为什么会想到黄景瑜。

这个时刻，这个人从他的脑子里钻出来，占据了他思绪的每一个角落。

他就这么想着，将手机搁在茶几上，静静地看着窗外。

忙了两周算是告了一段落。尹昉想起朋友向他推荐了一本书就挑周末去书店找找看。他时常出行，早已习惯电纸书，而阅读纸质书的快乐是轻易替代不了的。

书店在商城一座咖啡馆的跃层。尹昉挑好书出来，外面正好开始下雨。

他又遇到了黄景瑜。

商城的中庭里有人在搭台，尹昉看到一个熟悉的身影正抱着东西从露天处往屋檐下冲，他赶紧过去帮忙。

黄景瑜抱着一叠纸箱，讶异：“尹昉？”

尹昉分了两个过来，和他一起冲进商城的楼梯下。

水泥梯段盘旋着从二人头顶往上升。雨滴由最靠外的一端滴下来，混进雨幕里。

雨不大。尹昉想到刚买的书，幸好包了防水的塑料袋。

他问黄景瑜：“拍摄？”

黄景瑜点头。

他说：“怎么还帮忙搭台？”

“工作不好接。”黄景瑜耸肩，“再说还管饭。”

尹昉：“最近忙吗？”

距离黄景瑜说的拍摄计划排到的下个月还剩一半时间。

黄景瑜：“忙。过几天得去外地拍，天气不好就毁了。”

他抬头看天。尹昉也看。看了一会，听到他问：“那你呢，忙吗？”

声音中带着些不确定。

尹昉：“忙啊。要出差。”

“也是外地？”

“出国。”尹昉说，补充，“你参与的那个项目，甲方邀请我们去看先期在其他地方的展出效果。”

“什么时候走。”

尹昉报了个日期，黄景瑜没说话。

又过了一会，他说：“尹昉。”

尹昉：“嗯。”

“你有没有——”黄景瑜打了个磕，又接着说下去，“难过的时候，特别难过，特别伤心的时候，想身边有个人陪着？”

尹昉看向他。

迎着他的目光，黄景瑜也看过来。

雨不大，雨声只是连绵，并不犀利。

尹昉的声音也不大，一字一句，絮絮而来。

“有啊。”他说。

他又说：“你知道无脚鸟吗？”

是一种鸟，因为没有脚，一生只有在死的时候才能够落地。无脚鸟不落地是因为畏惧死亡，也是因为向往飞翔。

他说：“特别难过，特别伤心的时候，我也想过，如果有一个人，不需要做什么，只需要握着我的手，让我知道有个人在我身边，我就满足了。”

“但是，我更清楚这都是暂时的，只是因为我正在经历痛苦，我需要一个出口，我需要被拉起来，但我不愿意就此被握住。”

他太习惯跳脱自身审视自己，太清楚自己每一个动作背后的含义。

“所以，”他说，“其实我不想。”


	8. Chapter 8

今年的气候反常，自入了秋一直淅淅沥沥地下雨，还来了一场台风。整座城市湿哒哒的，炎夏的余劲却并没有散，潮湿闷重的空气与阴霾的天令人止不住地焦躁。

雨多是一阵一阵，下一会，停一会，尹昉他们工作室只好另租了一片场地做先期的设备测试。黄景瑜来参加第三次面试，现场只有张老一个。

张老个子不高，埋在一大堆设备里。黄景瑜左右张望时他抬起头，说：“昉哥在工作室。”

黄景瑜：“哦。”

尹昉本来就是管理职位，如果不是缺人缺得厉害也不会叫他到现场帮忙。黄景瑜突然想到自己从来没有叫过尹昉一声哥，他们差着六岁，按理叫一声也没什么，小时候不叫是一开始没叫后面不愿意改口，长大了，就更不愿意叫了。

谁让他第一次看到尹昉时这人肉眼可见的惊慌失措，虽然小了六岁，他还是想去握住这个人的手。

张老：“Tina带衣服来，待会到，稍等。”

说完埋首进电脑，电脑连着个盒子，盒子上插满了线。黄景瑜规规矩矩坐在一旁的凳子上等着，看到有摆在桌上的茶，就拧开来喝。

茶旁边摆着的是刚印出来的宣传册。黄景瑜随手拿了一册起来。是样品，设计什么的还没定稿，白纸灰字，干净整洁。

张老说：“是昉哥排的。”

黄景瑜挑挑眉。

内页做得不像他以为的那种设计风，一两行字，图片的位置空了出来，等待定稿时补上。标题里的“物”和“人”被分别注解，而后合二为一，写，当人由被审视转变为被诠释，身为人的主体性被进一步剥夺，物与人之间暧昧的界线将会落在何处？

黄景瑜想了想，有点懂，又没懂。

不过真像尹昉会想的事。

过了好一会Tina才来，踩着细高跟拎半人高的袋子如履平地，潇洒地将袋子往肩上一扛，冲黄景瑜打招呼：“帅哥，走，换衣服。”

见黄景瑜一时没动，她挑眉：“怎么，不好意思？”

黄景瑜跳起来跟她走。Tina将衣服从袋子里取出来，他才知道原来已经变样了，不再是一堆破布加电线，看起来有个衣服的样子，密密麻麻的电线收成一束藏在不显眼处。

这样不用折腾那么老半天也能穿上，他一个人就行。Tina只负责帮他牵好那些电线免得缠在哪里。

衣服的材质像磨砂的塑料布，看着半透明，实际上透不过去。Tina让他多活动，说展览当天他可以动，还可以和观众互动。

又说：“本来甲方那边的意思是允许肢体互动，考虑到安全问题放弃了。”

模特人选已经确定了，衣服都是按照尺寸做的，自然无所谓透露一点细节。

黄景瑜点头。

张老：“我要测试了。”

他在电脑上按了一个键，套在黄景瑜身上那件夹克样子的“衣服”上突然多了一些线条与颜色，组合成一件卫衣的样子。

张老让他动动看。

黄景瑜挥了下胳膊，随着他的动作，一些线条变换，组成了布料的褶皱和阴影。

Tina：“哇！”

张老：“这是投影加上实时演算的成果。”

他的手在键盘上连弹十几下，黄景瑜身上的装扮跟着变了十几次，衣服还是那件衣服，又次次不一样。

张老技术宅的兴奋溢于言表，讲话都快了一些：“目前只有上装，等到下装做出来，就完整了。”

张老又让黄景瑜多变几个姿势，走走跳跳。毕竟是精密物件，黄景瑜生怕给弄坏了，连带着四肢僵硬，好不容易弄完了觉得比拍摄一天还累。

张老去调整投影设备，Tina则是检查衣服有没有磨损，哪里还需要根据黄景瑜的体型修改。

黄景瑜僵坐着不动，Tina一处处检查着细节。

“你们过几天要出国？”黄景瑜实在坐得累，找了个话题。

“我不去。”Tina边拿本子记录边说，“尹昉告诉你的吧？”

也不用他答，Tina又问：“你真的单身？”

她说：“尹昉说的。这里紧吗？”

黄景瑜一时不知道该点头还是该摇头。

尹昉说的，什么时候说的，为什么说的？

他的思绪飘得很远。最近一直在下雨，尹昉家的地板怕不是要受潮了吧？这边的蟑螂多，比上海多一倍，趁着阴湿天气赶当着人的面到处爬，油光锃亮，如同大军出动，尹昉住的屋子老，肯定也少不了。都说这是座沿海城市，其实连个像样的海岸线都没有，他记得小时候他还说过要带尹昉去看老家的海，其实从没成行过，这里也近海，不知道有没有机会一起去。

凌乱，琐碎，许多许多事，会让他想到尹昉。

“那我追你吧。”

冷不防Tina说了一句。

黄景瑜的思绪断在半截，整个人一凛。

Tina露出满脸的狡黠。

“放松。”她绕到他背后查看衣摆的部分，“别老是绷这么紧，到时候展出效果会打折扣的。”

Tina检查完后面又绕到前面来，一偏头看到黄景瑜的脸，忍不住扑哧了一声。

“你不会真的以为我要追你吧？”

她往旁边堆起来的一摞塑料箱上一靠，笑：“总不能在你面前丢了一次脸就喜欢上你吧？”

黄景瑜愣住。

Tina端详他的脸，好像觉得好玩，继续说：“你那个时候帮我，请我喝酒，我是很谢谢你啦，人嘛，难过的时候有个人听我说话就会觉得很温暖。这个人不一定要是你，是谁我都会感激，只是恰好是你而已。”

她怕黄景瑜误会，还特地补充：“你是很帅，不过你不是我喜欢的类型。”

黄景瑜已经回了神，顺着她的话开玩笑：“我哪里不符合你喜欢的类型？”

Tina挺大方地回答：“性别。”

面试结束时又下雨了。黄景瑜带了伞，其实他个高，一把伞遮头不遮脚，干脆穿凉鞋，踩水洼也无所谓。他记得上次看到尹昉拿伞。今天呢，他会记得带伞吗？

雨时断时续，好不容易天气预报报了个连着几天的晴，之前说好的外地拍摄着急忙慌地把人叫齐了出发。

黄景瑜上午有活儿，中午赶回租屋匆匆忙忙收行李。这一趟去三天，他回来前一天尹昉出发，刚好互不交错。

等尹昉回来的时候也许他又去了别的地方。

即使都在市里也不见得能见面。他们已经有很久没见到对方了。

也没有什么见面的理由。

拍摄用到的服化道具和器材很多，杂志社搞了三辆车，女模特一辆，男模特加摄影师加器材两辆，黄景瑜个子大，独享后排尊贵扶箱子待遇。

车中午出发，一口气开到入夜才把他们放下来吃晚饭。明天还有半天的路程，但大家都不觉得疲倦。漂来漂去的人难得有空从日常的忙碌中拔出来一趟，心态半似旅游，一群人张罗着吃完饭去哪里逛街看景点。

都是凭外表讨生活的人，席间自然有暧昧与暗流。一个女孩子主动挑起话题，问黄景瑜：“景瑜今年准备在哪里过年？”

秋天快要见底，隔着一整个冬天，人已经迫不及待起来。

黄景瑜答：“回老家。”

他得回去看看。

只有和他熟的几个朋友知道他的情况，当下把话题绕过，聊了一轮，女孩子又问：“那，还回来吗？”

大城市的工作机会总是多一些，但总有些人留下，有些人离开。他不就从上海来了这里吗？

他答：“不知道。”

女孩子不再问，漂惯了，都学会了不强求。

也许他不会回来。

也许尹昉会离开。

也许短短的一段日子只是他们已经分离的轨迹再次相交的一个点，之后又将各自去向不同的方向。

也许只不过是这样。

饭后有人相约着去逛夜市，有人回房休息，有人去喝酒，约黄景瑜的不少，他一一婉拒，打算自己一个人去逛逛。

天依然不算晴，夜空压着云，暗淡无光。

他信步往并不大的城市边沿走去。老城门外是马路，马路对面是桥，一座一座楼阁衔着一段一段桥面，漫过漆黑的水面。水与夜的黑黏成了一片，楼阁里亮着灯，倒映在微微晃动的水中，如同一只只金黄的灯盏浮在半空，指向远方。

他觉得很美，掏出手机拍，但怎么都拍不出黑色水面上一片片荡漾开的碎金，或是灯光模糊又明亮的形状。他录了一段视频，想发给尹昉，又想如果尹昉也在就好了。

为什么？

因为认识尹昉的人恰好是他？因为那一年，他瞒着家人偷偷去了北京，那是他第一次去那么远的地方，没敢真的谁都不告诉，辗转拿到了尹昉的联系方式，在火车站给尹昉的宿舍打电话。后来尹昉说服了他的家人让他在北京待上几天，他不知道尹昉自己也刚从家中返回，也没有去细想明明是暑假，为什么尹昉要一个人住在宿舍。

他没有问尹昉为什么哭，后来回老家听到家人提及，但他当时还不到十三岁，懵懵懂懂，不怎么懂。

因为那个时候待在尹昉身边的人恰好是他？

因为再一次遇到尹昉的人是他，因为那个雨夜敲响尹昉家门的人是他，因为搂住了尹昉的人，被尹昉搂住的人，是他。一切的一切，是一些巧合，一些偶然，一些时间与事件的交错，不是他也可以。只不过恰好是他。

是这样吗？

他不知道。

他只知道在漆黑的夜里，在江水的潮味，湿重的空气，与淡淡的夜风中，他想到的人，是尹昉。


	9. Chapter 9

雨难得停了几天，刚好有北京的朋友过来，尹昉跟他们出去喝酒。他的量不算深也不算浅，不上脸，喝到酒劲上来了就觉得晕晕乎乎的。

气温已经明显地降了下来。他今天穿了件T恤又在外面套了一件卫衣，出门前又抓了一件薄外套。

酒吧在外面临水道的地方摆了一溜桌椅，搞情调。尹昉边喝酒边吹风，喝得其实有点多了，笑嘻嘻地跟朋友开玩笑说今天不回去了就睡马路上。

朋友也嘻嘻哈哈地回敬玩笑，过一会站起来去点吃的。尹昉把手机掏出来看了看。他以前没有多么爱看手机。留在席上的朋友揶揄他：“谈恋爱了？”

尹昉嗤笑一声。

他划开朋友圈，黄景瑜昨天发了九张桥的图片，今天又发了九张，在海边，没有讨好游客的那种细密沙滩或者大片舒展的海湾，海岸线崎岖，岸边尽是一堆堆的礁石。

尹昉一边想着真是个新鲜的拍摄地，一边点了个赞。

酒局进入末段，大家有一搭没一搭地聊着天。尹昉的精神快被酒精泡涣散了，不怎么参与。

朋友问他：“你以后打算怎么样？留在这儿？”

都是他在舞团时就认识的朋友，对于他返回舞蹈行业又再次离开，多少有些不甘。

尹昉摇头：“不知道。”

他觉得自己是被风吹着的。鸟只有乘着风才能飞向远方，也只有利用风才能到达目的地。

区别是，他没有目的地。

也不知道今天是什么日子，有烟花。尹昉举起手机想拍两张，谁想焦都没对准，忽然风云变幻，浓云迅速聚集，雨哗啦一声泼下来。

北京来的朋友面面相觑，一致对尹昉说：“幸亏听你的带了伞。”

尹昉一脸深沉地点点头。

雨下了下来，本来还有些热意的空气跟着变得冰凉。尹昉将朋友送上往酒店的出租车，自己低头想从app里再叫一辆。手机界面还停留在微信，他的拇指逡巡，不经意按开了和黄景瑜的对话框。

拇指停在输入框上。其实无话可说。

无话可说，为什么又想说？

上方的输入状态跳了一下，变成，对方正在输入。

尹昉先是惊，然后好奇，接着静静地等着。

输入状态来回切换了几次，最后只蹦出来两个字。

景瑜：在吗？

尹昉犹豫片刻，按下语音通话。

对方秒接。他直接省去打招呼的步骤，问：“有事？”

“有。”黄景瑜沉默了一下，才又说，“你要是不方便……就算了。”

“我正好有空。”尹昉轻轻地推了他一把。

黄景瑜：“我租的房子有个地下室，其实在地上……哎，就，有次有只野猫把地下室的窗户扒开溜进去了，是只怀孕的母猫，我们没赶它，它也不住在里面，就是有时候回来，我们干脆就把窗户开着。刚看到市内今天晚上暴雨，我怕它在里面的话躲不掉，你能不能……帮我去看一看？”

大约是不好意思为了一只野猫麻烦别人，话说得磕磕巴巴。

尹昉：“行。”

他说：“地址发我。”

黄景瑜给他发了一个地址，还有进门的密码。地下室里没有贵重的东西，本来就没有锁。

尹昉：“到了联系你。”

他打车赶到黄景瑜租住的小区。雨还没有来得及变大。这里的房子比较新，为了防潮架空了半层，干脆就做成了地面上的地下室分给住户。他找到黄景瑜他们那一间，电灯的开关早失灵了，推门进去的那一刻刚好打了个雷，闪电一亮，又暗，雨声催着黑暗包裹住他，什么都看不清楚。

空气是混合了灰尘与发霉的古怪味道。他摁亮手机的手电筒，雨声迅速变大，他连自己的脚步声都听不清楚。

一个小小的声音混在雨声里面。

尹昉很敏感，立刻朝那个方向找过去。

其实野猫比大多数人类都要敏锐，早带着自己的孩子不知道躲到哪里去了。

尹昉蹲下去，出生才没几周的小猫闭目躺在杂物中间，眼角糊满了分泌物，仅余的力气只够变作几声断续的哼叫，出气多，进气少。

顾不了那么多，尹昉赶紧把外套脱了，又把卫衣脱了，最里面那件T恤是纯棉的，他脱下来包住小猫。双手交错，轻柔摩梭，人的体温加上摩擦产生的热度，暂时保住了小猫的温度不再下降。

他套上卫衣和外套又冲出去，幸好很快就叫到了车，最近的宠物医院也不远。

直到医生把猫接过去他才有空给黄景瑜发信息。他问医生能不能拍照，得到允许后对着正在被医生检查的小猫崽照了一张。

他把照片发了过去。

黄景瑜拨了语音通话，他接起来，说：“小猫没事，就是着凉加上感冒。”

黄景瑜着急问：“那你呢，着凉没？”

尹昉这才后知后觉刚才自己光着身子抱着小猫搓了半天。

再一感觉，皮肤下确实隐隐的有些凉。

黄景瑜：“你赶紧喝热水，别吹风。”

尹昉：“好。”

他去宠物医院的饮水机打了一杯热水，坐下来慢慢喝。

暖意慢慢从体内漫出来。黄景瑜的声音一直在他耳朵边打转，他讲起地下室里的情景。

母猫已经生产了，这只小猫生了病，有传染性，因此被母亲抛弃。

尹昉：“不严重，适量用药就可以了。”

尹昉：“待会我先带它回我那里。”

黄景瑜：“你不是要出国吗？”

尹昉：“再说吧。怎么样，你要养吗？”

“我倒是想。”黄景瑜苦笑，“房东不让。我也不敢。”

他的工作不固定，食宿跟着不规律，不知道什么时候就会漂向下一段旅途，哪里有余裕再负担一个生命。

尹昉也一样。

尹昉：“我之前在北京养猫，最多的时候养了一大窝。”

他养猫黄景瑜知道，翻朋友圈发现的。倒是不知道养了那么多。

尹昉：“有几次猫跑出去找不到了，我还拿着剪刀去找。”

黄景瑜：“这什么玄学，磨剪子锵菜刀？”

尹昉：“反正最后找回来了。”

尹昉：“总会有办法的。”

小猫诊断好了，医生写了治疗办法，还做了清洁，原本沾满灰尘的猫崽露出本来的毛色，橙棕相间，一道道纹路在脸部交汇。

尹昉和黄景瑜打了个招呼，挂断通话。圆头圆脑的小猫还裹在尹昉的T恤里，中间隔了一层宠物医院的毛巾，和他一起在出租车后座颠簸。

到了家，他洗个澡都是匆匆的，一边盘算着家里什么都没有，明天还得去买几件东西。等他洗完澡出来已经到了他平时睡觉的时间，猫却醒了，精神得不得了，一边打喷嚏一边满屋子跑来跑去。

屋里有许多张奶奶重视的东西，尹昉只好在后面跟着，不时把撒欢乱跑的小猫抓回来。

没有猫窝，他找了个浅的纸箱塞进去些旧衣服旧毛巾，想把小猫放进去，小猫却死死抓着那件他脱掉的T恤不放。

尹昉无奈：“行，给你了。”

小猫连着T恤一起被塞进临时猫窝里。尹昉心想今夜一定睡不安稳，索性从卧室抱了一条毯子放在沙发上，临时猫窝就搁在沙发边。外面的雨声铺天盖地，他睡在黄景瑜上次坐着的地方，侧躺着，小猫和他的T恤玩得欢，尹昉拿起手机拍了一段。

他把视频发给黄景瑜。

黄景瑜是个夜猫子，秒回。

尹昉：[视频]踩奶

景瑜：？？？？？

过了一会。

景瑜：这就是踩奶？

小猫之前吃了感冒药，折腾到这时药效上来，开始犯困了。尹昉也早就困得不行了，迷迷瞪瞪回黄景瑜的信息。

尹昉：嗯。

尹昉：困，睡了。

尹昉：晚安。

小猫发出小小的呼噜声，尹昉挣扎着看手机屏幕，直到新的对话跳出来，写着“晚安”，他方才安心地睡去。

尹昉不放心把小猫丢在家里，干脆带到工作室去。这几天有空来工作室的人变多了，谁见到猫崽都想摸一摸。

小猫精神变好了，不再是那副可怜兮兮的样子，拽得不行，谁都不给摸，要摸就往尹昉身上跳。但它也不给尹昉摸，把他当猫爬架而已。

人都散了，李姐才凑过来。

她犹犹豫豫：“尹昉啊，这个猫，是你的？”

尹昉摇头，扒在他卫衣后面兜帽里的小猫崽跟着一晃一晃。

尹昉：“朋友捡的。他有事出门了，我帮他照顾两天，等他回来再看怎么办。”

李姐松了一口气。

毕竟还有许多张奶奶与丈夫的小物件摆在房子里，一只猫是未知数，不知道会不会弄坏什么。张奶奶没说过，但李姐当初就告诉他最好不要养宠物。

“两天还好。”李姐一放松，热心肠又冒出来，“你朋友不养的话要不要送人？我家囡囡同学她们有做那个什么领养互助，我去帮你问一下？”

尹昉点点头。他与黄景瑜的联络断断续续，但一直没停。他工作一会就停下来，微信里总有新的信息，他回上几条，有时顺便附上一张猫的照片。黄景瑜则是在拍摄，闲下来就和他聊天。

距离与时间都在错开，其中一方抛出的话，另一方要过一会才能接住。

尹昉看到黄景瑜新发来的照片，问他。

尹昉：这是干嘛？

过了一会，黄景瑜回他。

景瑜：帮人试光。

景瑜：时间赶，一般都要求准备好了立刻拍，有空的人就要帮别的人试光和角度。

景瑜：我最多的时候半天能拍两三百套衣服。厉害吧？

尹昉：厉害。太厉害了。

尹昉：你家地下室有虱子。

又过了一会。

景瑜：？？？？？？？

尹昉：野猫身上都有虱子。那只母猫在你家地下室待了那么久，虱子都生了一窝了。

景瑜：[哭脸]那怎么办？

尹昉教他怎么除虫，怎么检查。下班了去买猫的用具，黄景瑜一个没有任何养猫经验的人非要跟着出谋划策，在微信里对着尹昉拍的照片挑来挑去。

尹昉不理他，买完了打包走人。

景瑜：你记个帐，我微信把钱打给你。

尹昉本来想说算了，又想了想，回。

尹昉：好。

小猫白天在工作室玩累了，回家不久就睡了过去。尹昉怕它半夜醒了饿，把小猫能吃的猫粮倒了一些在食盆里，又准备了奶。黄景瑜那边一直拍到了晚上，哆哆嗦嗦地抱怨着海风冷。

他后天回来，尹昉明天出发。

尹昉正在电脑上整理备忘录。注意事项，宠物医院的联系方式，等等。李姐的女儿找他要了小猫的信息，发在了微博上，已经有一对年轻的夫妻联系了他，只在电话里交谈，但感觉人不错。

他一一写下，发给黄景瑜。

景瑜：这么快就找到领养人了？

尹昉：舍不得？

景瑜：不至于。

景瑜：其实我比较喜欢狗。

尹昉：那还这么操心？

景瑜：怎么也是一条命。

景瑜：比不上你，你操的心更多。

算算时间，等他回国的时候小猫说不定已经被领走了。

尹昉用手指蹭了蹭小猫的头。

醒过来的小猫露出一副朕累了那就勉为其难让愚蠢的人类摸一下的表情。

尹昉笑了一下，去收拾行李。

他的行李早就大致准备好，这些年出国多次已经有了经验，差不多就是那些东西，分门别类往箱子里一塞就能出门。

兴许是他的动静太大，小猫醒了后没再睡，一直溜溜达达跟在他后面。

整个工作室只有张老家里养猫，愿意让小猫去住一天。

尹昉低头看它，脚趾碰到它的肚子，问：“你会想我吗？”

又觉得有点傻。猫又不会说话。

小猫咪咪叫了两声，从他脚上跨过去，走回放食物的客厅。

尹昉跟着走过去。猫的东西已经打包好，明天把剩下的也收了就能放在工作室等着黄景瑜来拿。小猫在新买的猫窝里睡得四脚朝天，下面尹昉的T恤皱成一团。尹昉怕它着凉，拿毛巾给它盖上肚子。

手机的屏幕又亮了起来。

景瑜：睡了吗？

接着是一条语音。

景瑜：就是想让你听一下。

将语音点开，涌出的是海浪声。

灯已经关了，小猫垫着T恤睡得酣甜。海浪铺满屋子，仿佛他也正在并不遥远的深夜里注视着那片海，而那个送来海浪声的人就在他身边。


	10. Chapter 10

回到市内，黄景瑜让司机在CBD附近把自己放下，他直接去接猫。

工作室只有张老和李姐在，猫窝放在地上，里面垫了件T恤，小猫则在长桌上跺来跺去。

张老从笔记本电脑后面探出头：“来了。”

黄景瑜一手提着行李一手打招呼：“麻烦你们了。”

张老的语速依旧慢吞吞：“不麻烦。”

尹昉买了一大包东西，张老全部交给他，然后去捉小猫。小猫不亲人，很难捉，黄景瑜在后面追，张老在前面堵，这才把它赶进了航空箱。

小猫在航空箱里咪咪叫着抗议，张老挥挥手：“再见。”

黄景瑜再一手提着行李一手提着航空箱外加那一大包东西回去。

尹昉发给他的那一长篇还存在手机里。他没养过猫，难免先手忙脚乱了一阵，把该摆设的东西摆设好了这才把小猫放出来。

小猫往垫了T恤的猫窝里扑。黄景瑜见T恤已经脏了，去衣橱里翻了一件自己不穿的旧衣服出来换，谁知道小猫扒着那件脏了的T恤不松爪，一副顽抗到底的模样。

它还拿不怎么锋利的爪子挠黄景瑜，挠出几道白痕。黄景瑜只好退后：“行行行，不跟你抢。”

那件衣服倒是入了小猫的法眼，被它左右拨拉一会，最后拖回猫窝里。

折腾了一番的小猫趴在旧衣服堆上安安稳稳地打瞌睡。黄景瑜给尹昉发信息。

景瑜：接到猫了。

景瑜：[图片]

景瑜：它深深地爱着这件T恤。

尹昉是昨天中午的飞机，算上时差，当地时间夜间才到达。这会是午后，尹昉那里还是早晨，也许人都还没起来。

黄景瑜放下手机去拆包行李，难得来了兴致还用冰箱里剩的东西下了个面。吃面之前他先给小猫把猫食准备好，再去看手机，尹昉果然回了。

尹昉：那是我的T恤。

景瑜：那边天气怎么样？

吃完面他去洗碗，看手机时发现尹昉没回。他又发了一条。

景瑜：奶要多少度？

电热水壶里接满了水，他没按下开关。

又过了一会尹昉才回信息。

尹昉：和体温差不多，或者略低一点。常温也可以。不要用微波炉，放在凉水里冷却。

黄景瑜琢磨了一会，烧热了水将奶冲好，用凉水泡到手摸着差不离才喂给小猫吃。

小猫认食不认人，吃完屁股一摆，又趴回去踩旧衣服。

景瑜：它吃完了。要喂几次？

尹昉回复他时已经是深夜了。

尹昉：它现在有多少吃多少，不用给它留太多，就照我给你写的那个量。

景瑜：收到。

尹昉：还没睡？

黄景瑜苦笑一下。

景瑜：睡不着。

景瑜：失眠，挺久了。

有的时候是睡不着，有的时候是睡着了却不知道自己睡着了，在梦里匆匆忙忙地换衣服，换姿势，从一个地方赶到下一个地方，没完没了。

尹昉那里连天都没全黑下来。

景瑜：吃饭了吗？

尹昉：没呢，在看展览，晚上有餐会。

景瑜：[图片]

景瑜：我就只能自己煮个面。

尹昉：看起来挺好吃的。

尹昉的深夜报复姗姗来迟。

尹昉：[图片]

景瑜：[哭脸]

尹昉：还没睡？

其实黄景瑜已经躺在床上了，床头灯也关了，迷迷糊糊地看着手机。

尹昉：睡吧。

第二天早上黄景瑜才发现自己握着手机睡着了。

他边打哈欠边跨下床，小猫早醒了，室友在逗它，小猫则爱答不理。黄景瑜这两天的活排得比较松，刚好能和室友错开，两个人里面至少可以留一个人在家照顾猫。

只有隔天上午不行，他和室友都得出门。好在黄景瑜这边是去尹昉他们工作室进行最后一次面试，他向Tina打了个招呼，得到许可，把猫一并带上。

名单已经定了，接下来只看尹昉他们从国外回来之后会不会有变化。

这样随着展出过程逐渐调整方案在工作室做过的项目里并不少见。

那件奇怪的衣服已经完成，乍一看和普通的服装没有区别。现场的各种线路也已经被巧妙地隐藏在了布景之后。小猫被关在航空箱里，免得抓到碰到什么。好在有那两件旧衣服，还有张老这个养猫达人时不时陪它玩一会。

尹昉只说了什么时候出发。黄景瑜问了一句，才知道这一去要小半个月。

等尹昉回来的时候已经入冬了。

他一边想着，一边按照Tina的指示移动位置。

假人模特已经运送到场，存放在艺术馆的仓库中，届时会用假发之类的道具装扮成不同的造型。黄景瑜将被淹没在中间。

人形的物与被物化的人，大概是这么个意思吧。

尹昉今天很忙。黄景瑜早上看到了他昨天夜里发来的留言，说一天要跑四个地点，要参加活动，要参观布置中的现场，还要去看自己一直很想看的展。黄景瑜就没有打扰他。

中途休息的时候黄景瑜还是忍不住打开了微信，没说话，刷了刷朋友圈。尹昉发了几张图，应该是昨天拍的。没有展览也没有参会，反而是当地的露天市场，肉在玻璃柜里满满地堆着，鱼腹破开朝天，地面流着污水，仿佛隔着屏幕都能闻到腥味。

也有漂亮的，色彩鲜艳的水果分门别类摆得整齐，有种异国情调的讨喜。卖水产的铺子外直接就是小食店，切片章鱼在厚厚的油里泡出新鲜的颜色，洒上香料，桌边的男人腆着肚子睡着了，脚边趴着一只懒洋洋的狗。

还有打哈欠的街头艺人，咖啡店的手绘招牌，一座老旧的座钟。之类的。

尹昉真的很奇怪，他喜欢拍一个城市里不会被人拿出来炫耀的东西。

黄景瑜把这几张照片翻过来覆过去看了好几遍，给尹昉点了个赞。

他还想留言，最终没有留。

他想说，真好，我也想去。

是吗？

他想去的并不是那个地方，也并不是向往那片风景。

尹昉真的很忙，一天下来连朋友圈都不发了。黄景瑜向Tina和张老问了行程，知道尹昉他们要跟着那边展览的团队连续跑好几个国家。

一连好几天，连点动静都没有。

黄景瑜又把那几张照片翻过来覆过去看了好几遍。

他的工作又开始忙起来。好在小猫康复了，张老教他的那些办法也确实管用，小猫的习惯很好。这天有个陌生的号码打到他手机上，黄景瑜接起来，对面传来一个女人的声音。

“你好，我是之前联系过的领养人。”

黄景瑜刚拧开门，一边将钥匙拔下来一边说：“你好。”

对面静了一会。

黄景瑜：“喂？”

对面的人：“不好意思，我以为是上次联系我们的那位……”

黄景瑜：“哦，他是我朋友。”

简单交谈几句，对方和他约好了时间上门见一见小猫。

黄景瑜想了想，给尹昉发了一条信息。

约好的那天对方夫妻二人都来了。小猫刚吃完，趴在猫窝里懒得动弹一下，没有丝毫讨好的意愿。两件旧衣服被它又咬又啃，已经变得破破烂烂。黄景瑜解释：“它喜欢这两件衣服，抢都抢不走。”

年轻夫妻有些拘谨，但看起来很喜欢小猫，又不敢太过靠近，拍照前还先向黄景瑜征询。

那天联系黄景瑜的妻子问他对领养人有什么要求。

黄景瑜挠了挠短头发：“你们也知道，我是外地的，自己没有养猫的条件，也许什么时候就走了也不一定。我对领养人没有要求，你们能好好对待它就行了。”

夫妻二人告辞，当晚就打电话来说决定收养小猫。

尹昉仍旧没有回信息。

黄景瑜和他们约了来领走小猫的时间。

又过了一天，尹昉的信息才来。

尹昉：决定了？

黄景瑜估摸着他这会儿有空，拨了个语音通话过去。

尹昉没接。

尹昉：在火车上，信号不好。

景瑜：不坐飞机？

尹昉：城际交通，坐火车方便。

景瑜：哦。决定了，就后天。

尹昉：那我赶不上了。

尹昉一周后才回来。

尹昉：这几天你在家吗？

景瑜：没计划出门。怎么了？

尹昉：没什么。

小猫被领走的那天黄景瑜拿手机拍了段视频。尹昉之前打包给他的那些东西他按照原样打包好交给了那对夫妻。小猫被关在航空箱里，只是警惕地注视着四周，四只小爪子牢牢抓着那两件衣服。

它应该不会记得黄景瑜，也不会记得尹昉。挺好的。

两夫妻问黄景瑜小猫有没有名字。

黄景瑜答：“没名字。你们起吧。”

送走小猫，他将视频发给尹昉。

这几天尹昉偶尔会更新一条朋友圈，照片不多，定位一直在变。

国内深夜时间，手机收到了一条回信。

尹昉：辛苦了。

黄景瑜早上起来才看到。

还有两天尹昉就回来了。黄景瑜又被工作室那边叫过去试了一次位置。场地已经大致定型，只剩雨棚还在搭建中。Tina说从国外传过来消息，可能再增加一名模特。黄景瑜抬头看着正逐步覆盖住上方的透明防水膜，心想尹昉也差不多该到机场了。

从艺术馆的庭院出来，他看到了尹昉刚发的朋友圈。

拍了机场，写着，Departure。

临近冬天，饶是纬度低，天还是很快就黑下来。他回到家时天已经黑得很透，街上溢满了食物的香气。室友让他帮忙带碗牛肉面回去，他就也买了一碗。开门后室友走过来接，顺便告诉他：“有你的信，国际快递，你不在，我让明天早上再送。”

黄景瑜掏出手机翻短信，确实有这么一条。

第二天他特地起了个早。

辗转了许多道的信件上盖着好几个邮戳，尹昉的字迹很好辨认。

薄薄的，只是一封信。

景瑜：

我在咖啡店里。十五分钟后关门，我就不和你客套了。

为什么写信？你是不是在这样想。

我刚刚从艺术馆出来。我没有计划要来，本来准备去的美术馆今天闭馆，我便随意闲逛，无意中走了进来。这里属承接性质，这段时间的展览主题是修复过的老照片，都来自普通人，像是家族合影，出游时的记录。除了照片还有记录影片，讲一个土耳其男人偶然从遗物中发现了母亲保存的老照片，顺着照片上遗留的线索去开罗寻找当年为她拍摄这组照片的摄影师。

那是一组裸照。土耳其人，也就是影片的拍摄者，详细记录了自己是如何来到开罗，如何找到已经歇业的老照相馆，如何与照相馆的主人交流。对方给他看了许多照片，都是当年从土耳其或者其他地方来拍摄裸照的女性留下的。

看的时候我想，这是一种很独特的体验。不只因为这件事发生在当年保守的土耳其和相对开放的开罗之间，也因为对一个儿子来说，以这种角度观看母亲的裸体是怪异的，也是新鲜的。孩子往往把母亲当作母亲，而淡忘了她也是一个女人。裸照是一种证明，也是一个入口，让拍摄者意识到在他自以为熟知的母亲形象之外还有另一个形象存在。而我，是慢慢意识到的。

我一度觉得这是一件很残忍的事。我觉得29岁已经很成熟了，但面对她时我还是个孩子。她一定也有许许多多我不知道的形象，而我再也来不及发掘。

我想每一个人都会有，他人所熟知的形象外鲜为人所知的一面。如果她没有离开，也许我永远不会想到这一点。我不清楚这是不是一种遗憾，毕竟没有人可以完全向他人敞开。我想到时间的无常，这是一种，在失去之前，你永远不会知道它多么珍贵的东西。

我想到你。

我想到她。我想到她是不是也有许许多多的事，许许多多的话，没有来得及告诉我，不愿意让我负担，或者不相信我能够承受。我不知道。我失去的只是可能性。我可以有许多设想，而我再也不会拥有了。然后我想到你。

我非常希望你在我身边。

在那一刻。我想也不只是在那一刻。

这就是为什么我写这封信。信纸是从笔记本上撕下来的，我现在坐在这里写，想到什么就写下什么，我不敢停下来，因为一停下来我就会犹豫，会怀疑。待会我就会把信寄出去。到国内大概要十天？我也不敢通过其他方式。我并不是那么的有勇气。

我把我后悔的机会亲手封起来，寄给你。

希望这不是一封来迟的信。

尹昉

黄景瑜找朋友借了车就往机场开，航班号他从工作室那边问来了，刚好能赶上。谁想半路又下雨了，大雨呈瓢泼之势，广播里说引发了交通堵塞。黄景瑜连人带车被堵在往机场的高架上动弹不得。他也不知道飞机会不会延误，只好一遍遍地查航班信息。

网站显示飞机没延误，很快就要降落，他也顾不得那么多。本来是打算造一个惊喜，当下赶紧打开微信拼命发信息。

景瑜：你下了飞机别走。

景瑜：千万别走。

景瑜：绝对不能走。

发完把手机一放开始捏方向盘。一定要看微信别不看啊。

他在心里求神拜佛，车流像只慢吞吞的虫子，十几分钟往前挪一步。

好不容易下了高架，黄景瑜把车子开得逼近限速。

车到了机场，又要排队停，停好了再往航站楼冲，他边跑边看手机。半小时前飞机已经降落。

远远的，一个人坐在金属箱子上，脚点地，百无聊赖地来回滑动。

黄景瑜冲过去。

“尹昉！”

他的眼中映出他，然后在倒影中笑了起来。


	11. 番外

秋老虎过了，闷得喘不上来气的季节眼看要过去，又飘起了时断时续绵绵的秋雨。开展日近在眼前，黄景瑜特地发了条微信给尹昉。

景瑜：没问题吧？

尹昉：没事。

其实事比黄景瑜以为的还要多。在国外看展时，因环境不同，模特是可以与参观者有一定肢体互动的，甲方也屡次表示这是理想中的效果。工作室一行人受了刺激，尤其是担着总策划人担子的尹昉的老板，一方面让负责美术的同事尽快把此行成果整理出来并制作成最终的物料，一方面带着一群人想办法，能不能在符合当下要求的安全标准的前提下，达到相似的展出效果。

Tina写了五六个方案，全部被打回来了。要么是老板不满意，要么是审批那边通过不了。

尹昉这个做管理职务的人也被拖过去陪他们想破脑袋。一群人一宿一宿地在工作室熬夜，做方案，旁边是张老对着他的笔记本，一边查询着最新的天气状况，一边做着一个又一个预案。

所以尹昉有很久没有能和黄景瑜见上面了。

他把又一杯咖啡喝得见了底，瞥了一眼手机，看见微信界面的最后一条还是自己发的那句“没事”。

他脑子都不用转，就知道黄景瑜肯定不高兴了。

尹昉：忙吗？

景瑜：还行，刚下车。

去外地拍片子，好不容易回来了，车途漫漫，男朋友聊了两句就没影。大概就是这么想的吧。

尹昉笑，一手拿着胶囊往工作室的胶囊咖啡机里塞，另一手打字回黄景瑜的微信。

尹昉：想你了。

景瑜：……你就看我好糊弄。

可不是吗。

尹昉笑得贼兮兮的，一抬头，同样跑过来偷闲的Tina满脸鄙夷地看着他。

尹昉冲她举杯。

Tina摇摇头，捂着眼睛走了。

微信又跳了一下。

景瑜：忙呢吧。

尹昉：嗯。

景瑜：吃饭没？

胶囊咖啡机还在嗡嗡转，开始往马克杯里注入液体。

尹昉：吃了，汆烫丸子，还叫了个面。

景瑜：我发现你最近天天叫外卖。

好像他自己不是到了家随便叫个东西糊弄过去一样。

尹昉：忙啊。

尹昉：什么时候你来我家，我们吃点好的。

景瑜：你做？

尹昉：叫个丰盛点的外卖。

他男朋友回了他一个白眼翻得超级大的卡通兔子头。

过了一会他好容易从工作的长桌边走开，站在窗前伸懒腰，才看到黄景瑜发的下一条微信。

景瑜：算约会？

尹昉：算。

丰盛的外卖没来得及吃上，两个人先一起去看了一次猫。

他俩都忙，时间要凑在一起不容易，临时急急忙忙定的，好在收养人随和，一口答应他们上门。

两人思来想去，猫的东西不知道什么用得上什么用不上，干脆买了盒点心，又买了点水果。

女方来给他们开门，先打招呼：“黄先生。”

再看尹昉一眼，不大确定：“尹先生？”

尹昉点头：“是我。”

几人互相寒暄，男方也出来和他们打招呼，说本来抱着猫呢，谁知道刚站起来，猫一蹬从怀里跑了。

说是来看猫的，结果猫躲在床底下不出来，四人只能在客厅坐着。

看得出来小夫妻有点尴尬，尹昉倒不在意：“猫嘛。”

他说起自己养过的那些猫，打破僵局。言谈间气氛渐渐热络，一直坐在旁边低头喝茶的黄景瑜突然拍了他一下。

他顺着黄景瑜指的方向看过去，又被黄景瑜拍了一下。

小猫正从里间的卧室往外蹭。

走两步，抬头看他们一眼，像在确认这群人类有没有发现他。

小夫妻也发现了。四人继续言笑晏晏，假装没有看到小猫。

是以，小猫在众人的集体装瞎中溜到客厅一角，趴在那个铺了尹昉的T恤与黄景瑜的帽衫的猫窝里，好奇地看着他们。

黄景瑜在尹昉旁边把头埋得更低，肩膀不时抽动，一看就是在忍笑。

临走，几人一同站起来。猫窝旁边摆了几个四方纸盒，六面掏洞，小猫嗖一下蹿进去，不知道里头的黑暗反而凸显出来它那两只亮亮的圆眼睛。

尹昉和黄景瑜蹲在纸盒边和它道别：“我们走啦。”

小猫大约是不记得这两个人的，只有眼睛滴溜溜转，倒看不出恐惧的样子。有恃无恐。

走到楼房外，黄景瑜突然噗嗤笑出来。

尹昉也觉得好笑，但没觉得这么好笑。

他看黄景瑜一眼，黄景瑜也看他一眼。

“挺像你的。”

小猫长开了，是只虎斑的混种暹罗，四肢修长，毛皮顺滑，大眼睛，毛绒绒。

尹昉：“……哪儿像我了！？”

黄景瑜伸手在他脑袋上薅了一把：“圆头圆脑的。”

“……”尹昉拍掉他的手，“没大没小。叫哥！”

仗着比他高，小了他六岁的黄景瑜执拗地把手放回去，又薅了一把，这次手指像被黏住了，贴在他后脑上不肯走，又滑到他的颈子上，恋恋不舍。

黄景瑜的语气带着点笑，又带着点湿漉漉的潮气，仿佛一股温水刷在身上。

“小崽子。”

两人分别时黄景瑜就差没耍赖了。

“都这样了，你就让我走啊？”

尹昉倒是没怼他，说哪样啊？也没说看看，谁才更像小崽子。

他说：“你以为我想？”

秋风已凉，大城市的夜里仍不乏奔波的人，他们只能借着秋装的遮挡，悄悄地将手握在一起。

手指被他握在掌心里，尹昉说：“我回去还加班呢。”

心里知道他说的是实话，黄景瑜还是问：“真的？”

他其实就是想多握一会。

尹昉叹了一口气。展览的细节他也不能向黄景瑜透露太多，目前定的方案是在模特之外另外添加一位表演者，甲方那边同意了，并且提供了几个人选，团队也相中了一些人，正在一一地确定合作意向和日程安排，这些事全堆在尹昉头上。

尹昉：“李姐都没下班。”

再缠就显得不讲道理了。黄景瑜十分委屈地松了手，又跨前一步：“那，你早点睡。”

“嗯。”

“睡之前给我发个微信。”

尹昉将信将疑看他一眼：“那你准备几点睡？”

黄景瑜顾左右：“你不能跟我比。”

再问他就说自己不坐班，工作有时候得日夜颠倒，睡得晚没什么，云云。

谁没点不容易，也不是谈个恋爱就从此幸福快乐地生活在一起了。

到家后不久，黄景瑜收到尹昉发来的微信。

尹昉：我睡了，你也早点睡。

他知道这个点尹昉肯定还没睡，说不定人还在工作室。

但他还是在孤寂的夜色里笑了出来。

尹昉是真的忙得不行了。也是真的知道了什么叫多灾多难。

先是气象预报说展览前后几天可能有台风登陆。Tina忍不住吐槽了一句：“都几月了还有台风！？”

张老倒没说话。年轻人的黑眼圈比镜框都大了一圈，显得人分外卡通，也苍白憔悴。老板问他怎么样，他抱着电脑想了想，说：“台风的话，只能改到室内了。”

整个计划全部是以露天场地为前提做的，连一些基本的结构都搭好了。不确定天气，不敢让搭建室外展览场地的工人开工，原本备案的室内计划提上来，有太多东西要调整。

尹昉那头，听说是要和素人模特互动，好几个表演者谢绝了，再以不能损坏衣服为条件筛一下，剩下的候选寥寥无几。甲方提供的参考自然以外籍居多，光是配合时差分别联络就是一件麻烦事。

Tina豪气地把马克杯往桌上一砸：“我再也不饮咖啡了！”

李姐本来以前回去了，心疼这些年轻人辛苦，又从家里带了女婿做的宵夜给他们。闻言，问Tina：“那要不要喝点茶？”

Tina乖乖坐回去：“不用了李姐，您早点回去休息。”

尹昉连笑的力气都没有了，手指自动在键盘上跳，打着英文。

“台风。”张老突然说，“改道。”

几个人一时扑过去，看张老翻过来的电脑屏幕上卫星云图的图像，看不懂，但明白台风中途改道，不会登陆，甚至不会进入附近的海域。

留下来一同加班的老板也很激动，从自己的单间跳出来，冲他们大手一挥：“下班！”

Tina高举双手：“可是事情还没有做完！”

老板：“明天再做！”

大家：“哦耶！”

其实台风对尹昉负责的部分影响不大，该他干的活还是那么多。老板执意他也沾光，他还是等到把剩下几封邮件都发出去才走。

黄景瑜发来了微信。

景瑜：“提前”下班了？

他这时候才回复。

尹昉：是啊。

景瑜：我来接你吧。

尹昉：这么好？

景瑜：刚巧在附近。

就是在看到Tina的朋友圈之后，又多等了三十分钟而已。

说接，其实两个人都没车，黄景瑜手上拎着附近一家很有名的茶楼的纸袋。

他是半撒娇半埋怨：“都凉了。”

尹昉笑了。

黄景瑜赌气：“好笑吗！？”

“我是笑刚才……”尹昉真的有点累，觉得李姐试图帮Tina泡茶事件讲起来太麻烦，干脆不讲了，去扒那个纸袋，看清楚有什么。

“热热呗。”他说。

工作室就在他身后，里面当然有微波炉。

黄景瑜眼巴巴地看着他。

尹昉在他手背上拍一下：“走，回家。”

回谁家？

地铁中途从地下穿到地上，黑暗中渗出远处模糊的光亮，迅速变得明晰，如同驶向一段注定到来的旅程。

站在尹昉租的屋子门口，黄景瑜没有立刻进去。

他问：“行吗？”

是问，一个租客以外的人前来留宿，也是问，这个夜晚，也是问，别的。

尹昉牵起他的手，牵着他跨了进来。

凉掉又在微博里重新加热的茶点远不如刚出炉时美味，尹昉真饿了，也不管那么多。他泡了一壶白茶，黄景瑜多是喝茶，偶尔吃上一口。

尹昉三两口吃掉了一个叉烧包，问他：“又减肥啊？”

黄景瑜沉痛：“最近长胖了。”

渲染事实：“腹肌都没有了。”

“真的？”

“确认一下？”

调情总是要调的。

尹昉的男朋友把头埋在他肩上。深秋的夜凉，两个人裹在同一床被子里又有点燥。

黄景瑜正迷糊着，小腿被人轻轻地蹬了一下，问他：“困了？”

他搂着尹昉的腰，点头。

鼻尖一下下蹭过还湿热的肌肤。

回忆突然涌起。十一年前的一个夏夜里，他无端地从睡梦中醒来，眼前陌生的大学宿舍已经全部昏暗在夜色里。老式的电风扇呼哧呼哧转着，敞开的窗户漏进来一两丝银色的月光，落在他身旁睡着的人身上。那个人的个子并不大，和当时的他比也没有太多差距，腰上有一条和他共用的薄被，其他的地方都露着：短裤与背心外的手脚，显得纤长的脖子与肩膀处连在一起的线条，在月光下是亮着的。

是一个他碰触过的地方。——在尹昉弯下腰的时候他也踮起了脚，觉得能够稍微弥合身高的差距。当尹昉的眼泪落在他的皮肤上，他恰好紧贴着这个地方。

一股莫可名状的好奇，让他悄悄地朝那里挪过去。

尹昉的呼吸缓而浅。

被月光照亮了的肌肤像缎子，又像一片熠熠的未知。

带着好奇，他小心翼翼地，将渗着夏夜的温度所逼出的汗珠与正在到来的青春期所催发出来的一颗痘痘的鼻尖，贴在了那个地方。

凉的，又是热的。

他的手放在尹昉腰上，慢慢地搂紧。

这是一个他曾经熟悉，又已经陌生，又仿佛正再一次熟悉起来的躯体。

仿佛正在靠近，又仿佛正在远离。

仿佛一个答案，能告诉他六年是什么，能告诉他那一天他目睹并经历那个晨昏交替里所有未知的真相。

但并没有。

直到岁月改变了许多，也让他明白答案并不是恒定的。

他收紧了手臂，把尹昉拖过来一点，在自己拿鼻尖蹭的那个地方亲了一下。

尹昉发出含糊的声音，显然也困了。

不知道是两个人里的哪一个，低低地说了一句：“睡吧。”

台风不来了，整个展览计划就像趁了便跟着一顺百顺。张老和Tina那边同模特试了已经搭建完毕的场地，尹昉则敲定了表演者，与对方协商行程，并且订好了全部的机票及住宿，只等到时候开车去机场接人。

还得了方便，车直接就是找黄景瑜的室友借的。

黄景瑜问他：“表演者，怎么表演？”

尹昉：“不能告诉你。”

这次他们玩了一把心跳，表演者事先不和模特彩排，尽可能达到即时与当场的效果。

黄景瑜：“告诉你男朋友也不行吗？”

尹昉好笑地看他，故意说：“不行的呀。”

黄景瑜的房东禁止房客带人回去，尹昉这边就宽松一点，所以现在他常往尹昉这里跑。

“你不爱我了。”

黄景瑜捂胸口演戏。

尹昉一边收拾碗筷一边陪他惺惺作态。

“我超爱你的。”他踢黄景瑜抻着的腿一脚，“起开。”

还有两天就开展了。

黄景瑜瘫在沙发上：“不想起，不想动，不想拍。”

尹昉把碗盘放进水槽，看着层层叠叠也不想洗了，把手冲干净，走回去揉黄景瑜那颗毛不太长的头。

“乖乖乖。”

还在他刺着发茬子的头皮上亲了一下。

他的男朋友尚且要再赖一下骗点特殊关照，放在沙发旁边矮几上的手机兀地亮了。

尹昉拿起来，只看到简略视图里地头几行字，心已经径自沉下去。

黄景瑜在沙发上坐好，碰了碰他垂着的手腕。

尹昉闭着眼睛想先静一静，可静不下来，一股颓然的疲惫从骨子里往外冒。

然后就被人搂住了。黄景瑜个子大，手也大，手掌按在他后脑上揉一揉，把刚刚收到的话原样奉还。

“乖乖乖。”

尹昉埋在他怀里，嘴角竟然真的翘起来了一下。

“你洗手了吗？”

黄景瑜理直气壮：“没。”

说完，亲一下他的额头。

吧唧一声。

他拎着包套了件留在尹昉这里的卫衣出门。今天降温。临走时他仍然不放心，一再地对尹昉说：“有事你得告诉我，别顾着忙。”

东北人，说话一快，囫囵吞音。

尹昉点头，推他：“一定一定。你快迟到了，赶紧走。”

大个的男孩被他从门里推出去，下了楼往上看，看到尹昉站在窗边朝自己挥手，这才终于走了。

他渐渐地走远，尹昉眉间的疙瘩渐渐地拧起来。

定好的表演者护照出了问题，即使能够补上手续也没办法按照原定计划参加展览。

据说昨天凌晨四点钟才离开工作室的老板赶到，一脸阴沉，气压比尹昉还低。

只有Tina敢说出大家心里的话：“还是……可以启用B方案。”

B方案即是他们原本的方案，没有表演者。

这也意味着回国之后一切的努力都白费了，更意味着，这场展览与巡回中的其他场次将有明确的差距。是差距，而非差异。

没有谁愿意接受这样的结果。可是只余两天，从何处变出一个表演者来？

老板背靠扶手椅，以手扣拳揉着眉心：“尹昉，对不起。”

在展览中加入表演者，一开始提议与后来付出最多心血让方案得以实现的人都是尹昉。

尹昉只能不作声。

他忽然说：“如果……”

尹昉这个人，说话不算话的时候太多了。

以上是来自尹昉男朋友黄景瑜的小小抱怨。

但他知道尹昉这段时间有多忙，不是故意不理他，只得在心里酝酿自己的一腔委屈。

展览当天早上，黄景瑜自己搭车去艺术馆。尹昉昨晚和他聊了一会语音，说自己已经到家了，他想过去，尹昉说明天就是展览，要他好好休息。

黄景瑜觉得他说得对。黄景瑜心里可委屈。

到了艺术馆，来接他的是Tina，然后张老加入调适衣服和设备。尹昉只在中途匆匆露了一小会脸，没和他说上几句话就抱着个平板匆匆跑了。

他眼巴巴地看着尹昉一溜小跑消失在试衣间外面，旁边Tina伸过来一只手，打了个响指。

“我要装脖子这里的导线了。”

黄景瑜梗着脖子让她把藏在布料下面的线圈装好。纵使外表看上去正常了很多，他还是觉得自己像铁甲机器人。

根据之前的安排，他会站在一群假人中间。假人模特穿着普通的衣物，而他身上这套特殊的服装可以由来参观的人通过控制装置投影成不同的款式与样子。Tina事先与他沟通过，提到了一些可能出现的状况。黄景瑜也有心理准备。

展览在逐渐聚集阴云的天空下开幕。

张老设计的防雨棚是金属结构件与塑料膜拼成的，既方便组装，也在最大程度上避免影响视线。几根金属管仿佛稀疏的枝干，下面密密麻麻的一众假人模特则像蓬勃的灌木。黄景瑜陷在中间，几乎看不出来。

参观者来了。

艺术馆将这场展览作为开馆的先期预热，在宣传上下了很多功夫。来者有为了看展专门来的，也有的是来看热闹。

人渐渐多起来，始终不算多，总会在黄景瑜的这个区域前停步。

互动设计无疑是整场展览的亮点。

展览区域后隐藏的设备中储存了上千套衣服的信息，普通的怪异的皆有，男装，女装，中性风，等。黄景瑜是看不到自己的。他的面前还有两个假人模特，隔着一米多距离，控制装置在栏杆的外面，连变凉的风都不大吹得进来。

他能看到的只是参观者的表情。惊讶、好奇、嘲笑、揶揄、审视、漠然、欣赏。

对此，他早已熟悉了。

但始终不能够习惯。

他告诉自己，目光总比实际的碰触强。对背井离乡讨生活的人来说，尊严不是一个不可以妥协的东西，在许许多多情状下容不得选择。他经历过比这更加赤裸的，也清楚目光，或者其他，有时或者是善意的，有时是恶意的，更多的时候并没有包含着什么。

他只是一个被观看的——

模特吗？他觉得自己像一个物件。可能是给他换了一条裙子，一个被妈妈领着来的半大孩子乐了，他的妈妈抱着一个小的，站在旁边也忍俊不禁。

他自己说不清这种感觉。屈辱？也许有一点。这是工作，他以前做的活哪一件不是呢？被看着的时候他告诉自己，这只是工作，等工作结束了他还是他。但是这个“他”去了哪里？只在他心里吗？如果所有人眼睛里看到的“他”都不是他，他又在哪里？

“‘物’与‘人’的边界……被剥夺的……‘自我’的存在可否被视为一个衡量的标准……现代主义……当物化的程度触及到……大批量生产所造成的身份的缺失……”

他回忆着宣传册上写的那些话，不大懂，又有点懂。其实没有那么难熬。办法就是别把自己当自己，当自己也是个假人，和旁边摆的那些一样。

深陷在丛立的假人里，他也变成了其中的一员。

然后表演者出场了。

黄景瑜当然知道尹昉敲定的表演者出了岔子，后面几天一直不出现是在忙着处理这件事。Tina告诉他找到了新的表演者，为了保证展览的效果不能向他透露更多信息，搞得神秘兮兮的。

之前假装自己是假人模特时他一动不动，其实他可以动。趁着大家的目光都被吸引走了，他也偷偷地朝那里瞄了一眼。

尹昉。

下雨了。

天是灰的，雨是灰的，雾霭一样蒙蒙的灰里，他穿着一身灰衣。

隔得很远，从他出场的第一个亮相黄景瑜就认出了他。

尹昉穿着舞鞋。室外的地面条件不好，且张老说这几天很有可能会下雨，他特地抽空过来试跳过熟悉环境。好在他有类似的试验项目的经验，对自己的身体也比较有把握，不至于出岔子。

他的身体条件早就不如前了，做以前毫无难度的动作会在到某个角度时有滞涩感。不过身体是他的，迟钝了，滞涩了，依然是他。甲方对他临时加入有疑意，最终在看过他以往一些表演的资料后同意他的提案。

他的胆子很大，要做即兴表演。

即兴，他做过；陌生的环境，他试过；不如意的天气条件，给他增添了一些难度。他放开自己，全部都是表演的一个部分，一种因子。

比之时装模特，现代舞踩在了更多人的盲区上。围观的人群里不只响起议论声，还有哄笑声。

他经历过。

被以异样眼光注目的不适感像水一样从他身上流过去。他让它们流过去。

他的手指触到一个假人，手掌覆住了被机器抛光打磨出来的脸，比人的脸更单调，缺乏弧度。塑料冰凉光滑。他的手滑到假人模特的手中，扣住五指熔铸在一起，不能分开的手掌。

在异国那间宽阔又空旷的现代艺术馆里，他在一张木制的长椅的一侧坐下。长椅没有椅背或扶手，他的手撑在整块的椅子面上，干燥又冰凉。艺术馆很大，被隔断成了不同的展厅，或许还有其他的人，但他没有看见，也没有听到。

馆内极静，静得能够听到空调在嗡嗡低响及他轻浅的呼吸。面前不远处，不大的荧幕正在播放土耳其人采访已歇业的老照相馆的主人，英文字幕一行又一行，画面在受访老人与那些尘封的、赤裸的女子的相片间切换。

影片的质量不好，或许受限于录制设备。

来自土耳其的拍摄者拿出一张照片：“您还记得她吗？”

老人扶着眼镜仔细地看了看，摇头。

“有太多女士请我为她们拍摄过照片……”

摇动的图像，异国话语的对话，老式照相机的快门声，都随着空调送出的凉风在他四周慢慢地逸散开。为了播放影片，这个角落被调整得很暗，只有荧幕里喷出的光，像一个个能够看到的粒子，轻轻地落在他露出来的皮肤上。

所有的，一切的，声音，图像，感知，都是确实的存在，充满了这个空间，包裹住他，唯独有一缺失。

他知道是什么。

一个躯体，能够占据长椅空荡的另一侧。一双手臂，与他紧贴在一起，肌肤彼此熨帖着传递温度。一只手，如果这只手，在这一刻，在他的手边，他会毫不犹豫地握住。他想也不只在这一刻。

他无比地思念黄景瑜。

不同于十一年前夏夜里的假作不知，也不同于十一年后再一次搂紧大男孩时心中溢出的恍然，他的渴望无比清晰，而且具体。

写那封信时，他的手指甚至在发抖，不知是紧张抑或是激动。

那一天正好是当地的节日。他记得自己逆着人群前行，一边在摩肩接踵中尽力护住自己的包，一边寻找着街边的邮筒。时间的流速变得忽快忽慢。他记得好不容易买到了邮票，信从他的手中落入邮筒，像一个梦境。

是一道激流，并非无端而起，却卷着他去了一个没有料想过的方向。

时至今日，他依旧会为此战栗。

抬起头，黄景瑜就站在不远处。陷在假人模特里，他的身高也不显得突兀，虽然外表明显不同，也因众多假人身上五彩斑斓的服装而模糊了。

不过他悄悄地朝这里偏着头，不像那些永远摆着同一个姿势的假人模特。

舞蹈是——

他与一个又一个假人模特擦肩，当然有所不同，材质，轮廓，抑或是姿势，因不同，而又显得相同。冰冷无机质的材料中，他的舞鞋沾满了雨水，身体调整着，侧身而过，或时而停下碰触。他在靠近黄景瑜，人群的目光因此聚集在两个最引人瞩目的焦点上。

他的步子落在黄景瑜面前。

人们看到，如果他们能看到的话，那个一直不动不语的模特忽然动了，他的脸亮了起来，被舞者带着雨水湿意的手掌拂过。那只手上落下去，滑进模特的手掌里。他们十指交握。舞者踮起脚，在他的唇上落下一个吻。

因他是他，因他是不同的，因他的眼中映出了爱的人。


End file.
